Puppy Love
by your-street-serenade
Summary: Dog Park AU. "I think our dogs might be boyfriends."
1. Chapter 1

''I think our dogs might be boyfriends.''

Santana Lopez looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow at the woman standing in front of her. ''Say what?''

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in New York. Normally Santana wouldn't yet be awake to see it because she usually slept in during her weekends but since she had adopted a pup a month ago she had learned that on top of attention, puppies generally needed a lot of activity and exercise. If she didn't get out with him at least a couple of times a day her little guy would get restless and turn her apartment into a jungle gym climbing everywhere and hopping off of surfaces in search of adventure.

She had taken the puppy out for an extra long walk in the park and had stopped to sit on a bench so they could both have a water break, and that's when she came face to face with a tall blond who declared that their puppies were dating.

''Our puppies,'' said the woman who stood before her. ''They're hitting it off.''

Santana glanced downwards and found that her small yellow lab had indeed found a playmate in a young german shepherd that was just a little more black than it was brown. The two pups were engaging in a game of tug-o-war with a stick before they abandoned it altogether and began to playfully wrestle with each other, panting happily as they rolled around together.

''I'm Brittany by the way,'' the woman introduced herself and took a seat on the other side of the bench. ''And that's Biscuit.''

Santana let an airy laugh out at that. ''Biscuit?'' she repeated.

''What's so funny?''

''Nothing, your dog's cute, he just doesn't quite look like a Biscuit to me.'' Santana smiled at the woman and took another glance down at her dog.

Brittany's german shepherd, Biscuit, looked a little rough around the edges for a puppy. He was obviously healthy but there was something about the gauge in his ear and the way he was darting around them that made her think he was a wild one who might have spent a little time on the streets. He had an edge about him. Biscuit made him sound like some shy timid animal not this rambunctious tiny monster in front of her.

Brittany shrugged it off. ''What's your dog's name?''

''Boss,'' Santana answered proudly.

Brittany laughed right back at her.

''What?''

''Maybe my dog doesn't look like a Biscuit, but your dog certainly doesn't look like a Boss to me.''

Brittany gestured below them where Boss, the adorable yellow lab, was now prancing around, swatting at a nearby leaf and chasing butterflies. What kind of name was Boss for such a tender, gentle thing.

''Yeah well, despite the name Boss is a total sweetheart,'' Santana admitted.

''I can tell.''

''What about Biscuit?''

Brittany looked over at her puppy who had just stolen a hot dog from a nearby vender. ''To tell you the truth Biscuit can be kind of a jerk.''

''I don't think I've ever heard anyone describe their animal that way.''

''Don't get me wrong, Biscuit owns my heart but he hardly ever gets along with anyone. The last two times I brought him here he started fights with other dogs and stole a kid's stuffed animal. Also I'm pretty sure I saw him whiz on someone's picnic blanket.''

Santana cracked up, tickled by this woman and her pet. ''Sounds like you got yourself a little delinquent there.''

''_Everybody thinks he's a bad dog but he's not,''_ Brittany said. ''He just puts up a bad boy front because he doesn't want people to see his tender side. Isn't that right Biscuit?''

Brittany looked down just as Biscuit struck a protective pose in front of her and growled at some passing joggers. He even had the beginnings of a tiny snarl going until Boss came over and toppled him over for another affectionate tussle on the ground. Just like that Biscuit's temperament changed. His growl turned into cute little pants as he engaged with his new playmate.

''What about Boss?'' Brittany asked.

''Boss? He's an angel. Like I said, he's a sweetheart.'' Santana beamed like a proud mom. ''Sometimes he can be a little too nice and trusting but when I look into his eyes..._he's everything good in this miserable stinking world, you know?''_

Brittany smiled warmly and nodded. ''Well your Boss and my Biscuit seem to really like each other.''

''I guess so huh.''

''Think it's love?''

Santana was charmed. ''Could be.''

''You didn't say what your name was by the way.''

''I didn't?''

Brittany shook her head. ''I mean if our dogs are gonna be boyfriends I think that means you and I would technically be in laws so….we should know each other's names.''

Santana extended a hand. ''Santana.''

''Nice to meet you, Santana.''

''Nice to meet you too, Brittany.''

Brittany looked like she was about to leap into speech when her phone went off. She took a look at the screen and frowned before standing up. ''Ugh. I have, like, a work meeting thing I have to do but it was nice talking to you. I'd stay longer but - maybe Biscuit and I will see you and Boss around sometime?''

Santana tried to hide her disappointment at their conversation being cut short. ''Sure. Yeah. Maybe?''

Brittany gave her a cute but awkward wave and then began to walk away, gently encouraging Biscuit to follow along on his leash. He let out a sad whimper when he realized he had to go and leave his new playmate behind.

Boss let out a single sniffle and hopped up onto the bench to sit with Santana. She rubbed his head softly and as a result he burrowed himself into her side. Biscuit always needed that extra little bit of contact and affection.

It was strange. Santana Lopez had actually always considered herself more of a cat person but from the first moment she saw that baby yellow lab in the shelter it had been love at first sight.

Several months earlier she had just gone through a particularly bad break up that had left her reeling for a few dark, lonely weeks. Her ex had sat her down and point blank told her that she didn't feel like Santana was giving enough of herself in the relationship. Her ex said she had needed Santana to open up more. It kind of came as a shock to Santana because she had felt like she was trying harder than she ever had before to be more emotionally available. Santana knew she had a tendency to come off cold and aloof and okay sometimes bitchy, but she had thought she was making some kind of personal progress in this relationship but apparently that wasn't the case. Or at least her ex didn't see or sense the effort she had been making.

All of that had opened up some old fears that she had tucked away.

There were nights and days where she wondered, who could ever want her. Who could ever love her. She started to think that maybe she was meant to spend her entire existence alone. She wondered if people like her were meant to have anyone or anything.

It was a pretty bleak period.

But then her friend Sam tried to pick her up out of the dumps by suggesting she come and hang out with him while he volunteered at their neighborhood pet shelter. Adopting a puppy hadn't been a part of the plan, her friend just wanted to get her out of her apartment for the day for some fresh air. But then she saw him.

An adorable baby yellow labrador with the brightest, most innocent eyes she had ever seen. The first time she held him he burrowed himself into her arms, as if it was where he was always supposed to be. There was some kind of hope and light in his eyes that made her, for the first time in weeks, smile from ear to ear.

And that was that. She just knew they belonged together. Normally there was a bit of a waiting period for the adoption but since Sam had a little bit of pull there with his friends they were able to push the process through. She ended up taking him home the very next day.

Boss, she had decided to call him. Because yeah he was a sweetie, but he was also now a Lopez. He might look cute but he at least deserved a badass name.

Boss wasn't some magical solution to all of her fears and insecurities about herself but he made it a little less lonely for her. Every morning he would greet her with slobbery licks before walking all over her, wanting attention from his human. And every night when she would sigh as she stared up at the ceiling wondering if she was capable of being loved, he would crawl up into bed with her and prop his head up on her chest. It was like he was warding away all of those horrible thoughts she had when she was alone. The weight of him there made her heart feel a little more whole.

It was amazing how this small creature could turn her dull existence into one filled with energy and wonder with his silly spirit. In his eyes she wasn't a bitch or a cold emotionless robot, no, in his eyes she was the sun and moon and stars. She knew it was dumb but with Boss, she felt loved and accepted for the first time in her life. He saw her completely and wholly and loved her for all that she was.

That wasn't to say that sometimes he wasn't a handful. Santana could admit that as much as she loved him Boss could also be a little bit of a doof. Running into doors or falling off of couches or startling himself awake by farting in his sleep. He wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box but that didn't matter to Santana. He had the purest, most beautiful little puppy heart.

To her, he really was everything good in this miserable stinking world.

Back on the park bench Santana stood up and patted Boss on the side, encouraging him to follow along on his leash.

''Come on Boss, let's go home and get you a snack.''

Boss' eyes lit up at the word snack and he did a clumsy stumble down to start after his owner.

''So did you make a new friend today, boy?'' she asked him as she started her stroll. He replied by letting his tongue hang out like a happy little goofball. ''...Yeah? I think I made one too.''

X

''So guess who made a little love connection at the park today?''

Brittany was practically floating as she walked into her apartment. Her roommate Tina looked up from their office nook in the corner.

"Did Biscuit hump a park sanitation worker's leg again?" Tina asked, cringing.

"No," Brittany scoffed. "And for your information Biscuit and I had a very serious talk after that incident about the importance of consent."

"Tell that to my pillow he violated yesterday. By the way you're buying me a new one."

"That's fine. I doubt Biscuit will have any more use for your pillows after today." Brittany grinned and picked Biscuit up into her arms, cradling him like a proud mommy. "He met a puppy at the park and let's just say sparks flew."

Tina nodded. She was glad to see Brittany in good spirits but she wasn't invested in the love life of Brittany's puppy.

"I also might've met a girl today too," Brittany added slyly.

Now this piqued Tina's interest. "Oh yeah?"

"Not just any girl either, the cutest girl ever." Brittany gushed. "Like she had the most kissable dimples I have ever seen, ugh. Plus I've seen how she treats her dog. You know how people treat animals is my biggest test of character and she passed that with flying colors."

"Oooooo. Did you ask her out?"

"Well no." Brittany placed Biscuit down and winced a little as she answered.

"Oh...well did you atleast get her number?"

"No."

"Well what do you know about her?"

"Her dog is named Boss."

"Cute. Did Biscuit go off on your new crush?" asked Tina.

It was a well known fact that Biscuit didn't take too much to random people anywhere near his territory or his human. He was fiercely protective of Brittany. One time Brittany walked into a glass door, it didn't result in anything more than a bump to her forehead but Biscuit had ran up to it and starting barking and growling at the door in an adorable but absurd attempt to defend his human. Biscuit kind of had a short fuse like that.

"Actually no," said Brittany, a little stunned herself. "He didn't seem to mind her at all which is weird for him. He usually barks at anyone that comes within two feet of me but he relaxed around her and her dog."

Tina hummed thoughtfully. "Too bad you didn't exchange info then."

"Yeah," Brittany sighed, realizing she didn't shoot her shot when she had the chance. "So what are you up to?"

"I'm just finishing up a project. I have a deadline at work so I have to focus." Tina stood up with a couple or folders in hand and started towards her bedroom. "You can have the living room to yourself though. I'm gonna finish this is up in my room."

Brittany nodded and plopped herself down on the couch. She picked up the remote and flicked the TV on.

All in all it was turning out to be a nice chill Saturday she thought. She had a walk, got some fresh air, talked to a super cute girl and her dog. Sure she didn't exactly lay on the charm like she wished she had but, maybe she and Biscuit would take a few extra walks this week and if she was lucky maybe they'd cross paths with Boss and Santana.

As Brittany always liked to believe, anything was possible.

Biscuit had helped show her that, ever since the day she discovered him in the back alley behind her and Tina's apartment building only a couple of months ago.

It had been raining like cats and dogs for several miserable days. One grey afternoon she was walking inside when she heard a commotion come from behind the building. For some unknown reason she felt compelled to investigate. What she found saw was a pretty nasty looking dog fight taking place. One giant unfortunate looking dog looked like he was ready to attack a couple of smaller animals in order to get at the food they had scavenged out of a nearby dumpster.

There was a dirty cat cowering behind a slightly bigger puppy, a dark haired german shepherd. It was a mere baby itself but he was up and snarling back at the larger dog threatening them. Brittany watched them circle each other for a moment before the large dog pounced on the puppy who immediately cried out in pain when teeth sank into him.

On instinct Brittany grabbed a rock and threw it towards the larger dog. She purposely missed. Even though he was being a meanie Brittany still didn't want to hurt it, she just wanted to scare it away so it wouldn't hurt the other animals. Frightened by the movement and the noise the larger dog scampered off within seconds.

Without thinking Brittany immediately went to the injured puppy and the shivering terrified cat. She scooped them up and rushed inside the apartment building.

Tina told her she was crazy later that evening when she came home to find Brittany nursing both animals back to health. She had made a bed of towels and a couple of old pillows in a laundry basket. Tina was conflicted about it all, she didn't want Brittany to just throw the animals out in the rain to fend for themselves, she wasn't cruel, but on the other hand she wasn't sure they had the room or the means to take in two strays. Brittany told her it was just temporary though, until she could clean them up, make sure they were okay and then she would figure out what to do with them.

Tina knew that was a lie though, especially when later that first night she caught Brittany cuddling the injured puppy, holding him tenderly to her front and having a hushed one sided conversation. "You're such a brave boy. You were trying to defend your little cat friend too weren't you? You were trying to take on a dog three times your size. He took a little piece of your ear didn't he...ouch...we'll have to get you checked out by a vet tomorrow. But I promise I'll figure it out. There's no way I'm letting you go back to the street.''

The small german shepherd fell asleep in Brittany's embrace.

The funny thing she discovered was as sweet as he was to her, the puppy could be a pain in the ass to other people. When she took him to the vet the next day they practically had to wrestle him into the exam room. He wasn't vicious to be vicious though, it was obvious he had been through a lot and had trust issues. He didn't like strangers and he certainly didn't like strangers trying to touch him. The only one who could soothe him was Brittany.

When he was in Brittany's arms he didn't shake and he didn't snarl. He melted.

When it came time to figure out where the animals would go after getting some proper medical care Brittany had arranged for her neighbor, Marley, to take in the cat. Marley was new to the building and a little shy and Brittany thought the girl could use the company. Luckily when Brittany brought it up to her Marley was eager to adopt. By the time Brittany showed up on her doorstep to deliver the cat Marley had already decked her apartment out with a ridiculous amount of pet accessories.

She had found a loving home for the feline but every time she reached out to a friend or coworker or acquaintance about adopting the young german shepherd in her care, well it never really worked out. A few had been receptive to the idea but when they would come around to meet the puppy they always changed their mind and lost interest. He wasn't exactly the young carefree puppy they all envisioned him to be in their heads.

The puppy had some temperment issues and didn't seem to warm up to anyone. He didn't hold humans in very high regard and he for sure didn't believe in following commands. Every time Brittany had someone over to meet him in the hopes of getting him adopted the puppy would be distant and cold and the few times he did come towards the guests he would stare at them like he thought they were idiots unworthy of him.

Brittany didn't understand why he couldn't show his sweet side to everybody, but then she also kind of loved that about him. How she was the only one he seemed to care about or want to be around.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and without anyone really making it official it became clear that the puppy was here for good. Tina kind of figured that he was a keeper when Brittany decided to name him. She called him Biscuit because she thought he was warm and soft on the inside - even though he did a good job of hiding it from everyone else.

Now on the couch Brittany smiled remembering how she had found her furry partner in crime.

''Oh my god, get out of my room!'' Tina shouted from down the hallway.

Brittany then watched as Biscuit came running towards her with something in his mouth. He was followed by a fuming Tina.

''I was working when your dog snuck into my bedroom again,'' she said. ''He does it because he knows it annoys me. Don't ask me how but he got into my underwear drawer.''

Brittany took a closer look at Biscuit who had crawled up onto the couch to join her. He had a fancy expensive looking bra in his mouth.

Brittany took it from him with a roll of her eyes. ''Biscuit, what have I told you about respecting people's space and property.'' She then turned and gave Tina an apologetic look. ''I'm sorry, I'll replace it. I have no idea why he's fascinated with eating women's underwear, it doesn't make any sense. I mean Biscuit is clearly gay. Right Biscuit?''

Biscuit dipped his head as if in confirmation of that.

''Whatever, I'm going back to my room,'' said Tina. ''Biscuit, you can keep the bra.''

Tina huffed and puffed back into her bedroom. It wasn't until they heard the door shut that Brittany and Biscuit erupted with mirth and laughter. Well, Brittany laughed, Biscuit mostly just panted with excitement. He was clearly pleased with himself and his actions.

''You're so bad,'' Brittany said to him.

Biscuit held his head up high and proud. He was bad and he loved that Brittany could love him regardless of that.

X

''So what do you do for a living?''

It was a few days later and once again Santana had found herself face to face with Brittany and Biscuit. Although Biscuit wasn't very interested in her as he was currently occupied below them on the ground, goofing and rolling around with Boss.

Santana had been so relieved to see Brittany again and thankfully this interaction was proving to be a lot more lengthy and intimate. Brittany had sat with her and after a few pleasantries they fell into an easy conversation. There was something about the woman. There was something in her eyes that drew Santana in. She somehow felt familiar to her.

''I'm a music producer,'' Santana answered.

Brittany widened her eyes, impressed. ''Really? That's so cool. Have you worked on anything I would've heard?''

Santana smiled but played it cool. ''A few. I don't want to name drop but let's just say if you've listened to the radio regularly in the last few years there's an eight out of ten chance that I worked on that album.''

''Wow. So you're like one of those super impressive people huh?''

''Not really. I mean I know some influential people and get some perks here and there but I mostly stay behind the scenes. Once upon a time I was trying to make the singer-songwriter thing happen for myself. It didn't really work out though. But I picked up a lot, made some connections, learned the ins and outs of the studio. I kind of fell back into producing.''

''Well, it sounds like it was a nice cushy landing.''

''What about you? What do you do, Brittany?''

''I'm a dancer.''

''I knew it,'' Santana laughed. ''I mean, I knew you had to be something like that. You have dancer legs. Not that I was checking out your legs. Not that your legs aren't worth checking out, cause they are, I just-yeah.''

''I don't really do it full time anymore though. I used to do it professionally but I wrecked my knee and couldn't really push myself like I had before.''

Santana made a small comforting sound. ''I'm sorry.''

''No, it was actually was a weird blessing in disguise,'' Brittany continued on with a laugh as she looked down and saw Boss chasing his tail while Biscuit watched with glee. ''I ended up landing a great teaching job afterwards. I'm still active it's just not nearly as intense now that I'm instructing a bunch of six year olds. I still get to do what I love and working with kids is rewarding in its own way.''

''That sounds awesome,'' Santana said. ''I mean not the part about your messed up knee, but the teaching kids stuff.''

''It really worked out. And anyways I probably would've burned out if I kept at it professionally. When I started I did a couple of tours for some minor acts and it was really fun and exciting but after awhile the travel got to me. It was hard to have a life living like that. I was in a different city every other day. Having a boyfriend or a girlfriend at home while I was out on the road was like totally impossible…''

''Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. I would imagine it would be.''

''Not that I've had any luck nowadays either,'' Brittany admitted with a chuckle.

''Soooooo, you're single?''

''Unfortunately. Biscuit is the only one I cuddle up with at night.''

''Lucky Biscuit then,'' Santana said softly.

Brittany blushed. ''You?''

Santana let some nervous, awkward sounding laughter roll out of her as she rubbed the back of her back anxiously. ''Yeah I'm uh, newly single.''

''Oh,'' Brittany's voice lowered. ''Sorry to hear that.''

''It is what it is.''

Brittany looked down at Boss who was rolling on the ground, happy as a clam. ''Well, who ever they were lost out on a really sweet dog…...and a really sweet human too.''

''What makes you think I'm sweet?'' Santana asked.

''I guess I just have a gut feeling about you. I say you can judge a lot about someone by the way they treat their animals. You clearly have a huge soft spot for Boss. Besides, Biscuit seems to like you and Biscuit hates everyone.''

''Biscuit and I sound like we have a lot in common. I hate everyone too.''

''Somehow I don't believe that.''

X

Their chat in the park ended with them making plans to meet up again. Brittany said it was so that Biscuit and Boss could get some more quality time together but something told Santana there was more to it than that. Or at least that's what she wanted to believe.

Santana had never been good at relationships. Girls never seemed to get her humor and the few that did just ended up getting frustrated with her hard exterior. They never saw beyond it, or maybe they just never wanted to. Women would generally stick around for a few weeks, a month or two tops but then they would inevitably sit her down and tell her they just weren't getting enough.

''_Look, you're a really cool person, Santana. You're smart and successful, you know everybody in the industry, you have a mondo swanky loft and you're like really hot in bed but you're not the kind of girl people settle down with and bring home to meet their parents. You're exciting and have the whole sexy bad girl thing down but I want someone a little more emotionally available...'' _

That was the usual gist of how it always went down.

Even though she always knew it would come, it never stopped stinging when she heard it.

After the last one and after adopting Boss she told herself she was going to take herself off the market for a while to be on her own.

But she couldn't get Brittany out of her head.

Brittany who looked like sunshine and sweetness and actually listened to Santana when she was talking and always seemed eager to hear what she had to say and yet at the same time never prodded for more information that Santana wasn't willing to give. She was soft, she was comforting. Also she had a really cute butt.

''I don't know, what do you think, Boss?'' Santana asked the puppy one morning as they walked into her kitchen. She placed his bowl on top of the dining table and he scampered up into a chair to reach it. Once she poured him some kibble she then went about fixing herself a bowl of cereal and took a seat on the opposite side in order to face him. Having breakfast together was one of their many traditions. ''What do you think I should do? Brittany is cute and funny and...she doesn't look at me the way other girls look at me. It's like she sees me or wants to see me. She called me sweet the other day. You heard that right? No one's ever called me that before.''

Boss pulled his head up and out of his bowl to lick his lips and look up at his human.

''But then,'' Santana carried on, this time taking a more pessimistic view. ''What if I make a move and ask her out and it just blows up in my face anyway. Ugh, what am I even doing? It's just a girl, a girl I've had, what, two conversations with. I shouldn't even get myself worked up over this. Right?''

Boss went back to munching on his kibble.

''Some therapist you are.''

''Knock, knock,'' a male voice hollered from the front of the apartment.

Santana listened as someone let themselves inside her place. She heard the closing of a door and the tossing of keys onto the entryway table followed by shuffling footsteps. She knew who it was before Sam even appeared. He came strolling into the kitchen with reusable grocery bags filled to the brim. He placed them on the counter and made his way over to join her. He slid into the seat Boss decided to jump down from.

''Just in time for breakfast I see,'' he said, reaching out to steal a little something to snack on.

''You just ate some of Boss' kibble.''

Sam gagged and sputtered all over himself.

''Ugggh,'' he whimpered. ''Why does his kibble look just like Count Chocula? Pah!''

Sam spotted a glass of orange juice on the table and desperately grabbed it. Santana watched in disgust as her friend chugged some and then proceeded _to gargle with it_, before swallowing it down.

''You're so weird,'' she said.

''Says the woman who lets her dog eat at the kitchen table like he's human.''

Sam had been her best friend for a few years now. He was a new session musician on the scene at the time and she had taken a liking to him early on. Mostly because he was one of the rare men behind the scenes who never thought to hit on her. He also had a nerdy charm about him too that she found somewhat amusing on occasion.

As she rose to success she brought him along with her, always putting his name up when an artist needed someone to expertly lay down a riff for their album. Through all of that they had forged a very real friendship.

He had been there to cheer her up after her last breakup and the fact was if it wasn't for Sam, she would've never found Boss.

''So what brings you by today?'' Santana asked. ''Or did you just want to pop in to eat Boss' leftover kibble?''

''I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd drop in and bring you groceries, seeing as how you never seem to have anything in your fridge.'' Finally recovered from the accidental kibble ingestion, Sam pulled her bowl of cereal over to himself and with nonchalance began to eat out of it, not even bothering to get a clean spoon. ''Oh and!'' he stopped feeding himself briefly to pull out two tickets that he slid towards her. ''I need you to go to this thing with me next month.''

''What thing?''

''This Jazz House Parlor thing,'' he said. ''A session buddy of mine is in one of the bands and I scored some tickets.''

''Mmmmhm.'' Santana squinted. ''This wouldn't have anything to do with you trying to impress that Mercedes chick you've been talking to, would it?''

''It's supposed to be a classy event okay. Maybe I want to show her that I'm not some unsophisticated country bumpkin. Which reminds me, you'll need to take me to buy my first suit.''

''What are you, my child?''

''No, but you know style. I want a women's opinion. I want to look good for my girl. Anyway I got you a ticket too plus an extra one so you can bring a date…''

''Ehhhh. I don't know about that.'' Santana stood up and went into the kitchen. She opened the bags Sam brought and began to stock her shelves and fridge with the items. ''I mean I'll go to your thing with you if you want but I doubt I'll bring a date. I've taken myself off the market.''

''Are you still not over whats-her-face?'' Sam asked with a twine of sympathy.

''No. I'm over that. It was never about her, really. I'm just tired of wasting my time with girls who think I'm exciting or different but don't give two craps about getting to know the real me. Everybody loves to hook up with 'the bad girl type', but maybe this 'bad girl' actually just wants to settle down and pick out china patterns. Maybe this 'bad girl' just wants to find a nice girl to come home to and have dinner with.''

''Hey, come on, you'll find that. I know you will.''

''What if I don't?''

''You will. Maybe not tomorrow or next week, but she's out there.'' He discarded the cereal bowl and went to join her. ''Look, keep the extra ticket. This jazz thing is a few weeks away. Maybe you'll come across someone who catches your eye by then. But if not then so what. You, me and Mercedes will have a great time.''

''I guess.''

Santana really didn't want to get her own hopes up and share with Sam about meeting Brittany. She was nowhere near that level yet. She told herself to chill and just enjoy this new thing for what it was, polite and innocent conversation. Casual.

Besides she thought, what were the chances of someone as nice and _good_ as Brittany would never be into someone with Santana's reputation of being hot but emotionally defective.

X

The next time she met with Brittany and Biscuit, they bought treats.

''I hope you're hungry,'' Brittany said as she arrived with Biscuit's leash in one hand and a pink pastry box in her other.

''What is this?'' Santana asked.

''Well we give the dogs treats all the time. I figured we should get a couple for ourselves. You like donuts right?''

Santana groaned as Brittany sat down and opened the lid. ''Be still my heart. Ugh.''

''Which ones do you like? I got glazed, chocolate and sprinkles. I'm partial to sprinkles.'' Brittany lifted one up to her mouth and took a bite.

''I'm a simple girl, gimmie a glazed.''

''Glazed it is.''

''Thank you by the way.'' Santana practically hummed as she sank her teeth into the soft, scrumptious pastry.

''You're welcome. So how are you and Boss doing today?''

Santana chewed and smiled down at Boss who was, weirdly, walking backwards in a straight line. It would've been creepy if he wasn't so darn cute at everything. And anyway Biscuit looked like he was super amused by it.

''We're doing pretty well actually. He went with me on my jog so we got a good workout in and then I took him to visit his favorite tree and now we're here. What about you?''

Brittany let out a mournful little sigh. ''To tell you the truth Biscuit and I had a rough morning.''

''Is everything okay?''

''Yeah totally, but Biscuit likes to give my roommate Tina a hard time and they were kinda going at it this morning. Deep down, Biscuit loves her but he does enjoy grinding her gears for some reason. Last week he chewed up one of her bras. This morning he thought it'd be funny to steal her cell phone and drop it in the toilet. And granted, like, it was, but not to Tina.''

Santana vibrated with laughter and Biscuit seemed to sense he was the topic of conversation. He came and placed his head on Santana's knee and gave her a sly doggy smile.

''You're evil,'' Santana said to the puppy. ''I like you.''

Feeling a bit left out and perhaps a bit hungry Boss wandered over to Brittany and put his front paws up on her knee. He licked his chops as he stared at the donut in her hand. ''Yeah, I don't think so buddy, this stuff isn't good for you. But you're in luck…'' she pulled a small white bag from her purse and from that pulled a couple of elaborately decorated cookies. ''I got you and Biscuit some special snacks today too.''

''Are you sure those are good for them?''

Brittany nodded. ''What, oh yeah, a block away from the donut shop is a place that makes like artismal animal treats. These are pet snacks that just look like cookies.''

She fed one to Biscuit who chomped his up within seconds and then she offered one to Boss who took it in his mouth and toddled a few feet away. He shook his head with it as if he were play fighting with the treat between his teeth before dropping it on the ground and munching on it.

''He does that, he's weird,'' Santana explained.

Brittany smiled at the puppy but she burst into laughter whens he looked up at Santana. ''Um. You have a little…'' her words drifted off as she motioned to her own face, indicating the corresponding area on Santana's.

''Huh?''

''On your bottom lip. You have a little bit of that sugary glazed stuff.''

''Oh.'' Santana licked her lips, attempting to get the spot. ''There?''

''No,'' Brittany laughed again. ''Like down and to the side.''

Santana ran her tongue over her bottom lip once more but again neglected the spot.

''Here. Let me.''

Brittany leaned forward and using her thumb wiped the tiny bit of sugar off of Santana. She looked at it briefly before sticking the tip of her thumb in her mouth, essentially licking it clean.

Santana let out a strange, strangled whimper. Now that was a sexy-cute move. ''Thanks.''

''Mm, no problem.''

Brittany went in for another donut as she started to talk. ''So I was thinking and I apologize if I'm being forward…''

Santana inwardly laughed at that, Brittany just ate something that was once on Santana's mouth. You couldn't get more forward than that.

''But we should exchange numbers. For Boss and Biscuit of course. I mean in case one of us needed to cancel or reschedule.''

''Sure. Why not. For the dogs, of course.''

''Yeah, the dogs.'' Brittany eagerly fished her phone out of her pocket and handed it over to Santana, who handed her own over as well.

''There ya go, Brittany Pierce.'' Santana couldn't help but use her full name now that she knew it, having spotted it in Brittany's phone.

''Thank you, Santana Lopez.''

''I think this will make things much easier to schedule puppy play dates...and, I mean, even if it isn't puppy related you could still text me. About whatever.''

Santana bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning.

For the rest of the day Santana would think about donuts, Brittany's pink tongue and what kind of texts and pictures she could look forward to now that they had exchanged digits.

Yeah, this new friendship was going to be interesting.

X


	2. Chapter 2

In the span of a week Santana met with Brittany three more times at the park. They had also began exchanging texts and pics pretty regularly as well.

It started off with them mostly trading photos and videos of each other's dogs, like the day when Boss got his head stuck in a wicker waste basket and Santana just had to send a pic to Brittany who responded in kind by sending her a short clip of Biscuit trying to start a fight with a dog on the TV screen when a dog food commercial had come on. There were plenty of pics and videos that went back and forth when one of them found either of the puppies sleeping in a funny position or doing silly dog tricks but little by little Santana and Brittany's messages to each other had veered off into more personal territory.

Brittany would text her random funny thoughts about the weather or current events. Santana would sometimes talk about work matters or the price she paid for having such a fabulous head of hair. Through their conversations Santana learned that Brittany couldn't cook, loved unicorns and was under the impression that Stephen Hawking was her birth father. Brittany learned that Santana hated flying, was a total french fry connoisseur, took part in a Drag Race Fantasy League and also ran a secret Instagram account called 'ughlookathershoes' in which she took covert pics of people's footwear and posted them with scathing critiques underneath. They also discovered that while they were very different people they agreed on some things. They both loved Chinese food, they both thought there was a special place in hell for people who left dogs in warm cars and they also both didn't understand why the world just allowed Channing Tatum to become a thing.

Their text sessions were lively and long and there was a kind of playful anticipation about it all that gave Santana a thrill each time she felt her phone buzz.

But it was on their seventh play date that Brittany heard Santana sing for the first time.

''_Womanizer, woman-womanizer. You're a womanizer. Oh, womanizer, oh. You're a womanizer, baby!''_

''Are you singing Britney Spears to Boss?''

''Uh…...no?''

Brittany had just arrived on the scene with Biscuit. They had caught Santana quietly belting to a very entertained Boss who was standing up in her lap with his front paws pressed near her clavicle.

''You were,'' Brittany laughed and took a seat on what was becoming her side of the bench. ''You were singing to him.''

''It's his favorite.''

''_Womanizer_ is his favorite song?''

''No, _Circus_ is. I mean, Britney Spears is his favorite in general,'' Santana clarified. ''He gets all tail waggy when I sing her to him. I tried Gaga, Pink, even Beyonce, you name it but he only gets like this with Britney songs. ''

Brittany let out a long gushing sound. ''Oh my god that's so precious.''

''Not really,'' Santana said, trying to play down the act.

''It is though.'' Brittany leaned in close and ruffled Boss' ears playfully. ''Don't worry, Boss, Britney's my favorite too.''

Boss panted at her but soon she and Santana were forgotten as he hopped down to join Biscuit. The two puppies nuzzled each other affectionately before leaping into full out play-mode, wrestling and rolling about with each other.

''So is that what you are?'' asked Brittany.

''What?''

''A womanizer?''

Santana smiled nervously. She wasn't sure how to respond. She had actually never been all that wild but she did have a complicated history. People generally assumed that she went through girls quickly because she would get bored and discard them on whim when in reality it was the other way around. Girls would be drawn to her but within a short period of time would grow frustrated with her being so emotionally closed off and rather than stay and gain Santana's trust or understand why she was the way she was, they would just walk away. There was a lot there but she didn't want to lay any of that just yet on Brittany.

''I don't know,'' Santana answered. ''That depends on who you ask. Why? Do you think I'm a womanizer?''

Brittany shrugged. ''I have no idea. I mean you're gorgeous enough to be one if you wanted to but….I'm not sure. You're_ too cute_ to be a womanizer.''

''Boss is cuter.''

Brittany tilted her head as if she were internally debating that. ''Mm. Barely.''

Below them Biscuit and Boss were tenderly licking and nipping at each other now. It almost-almost looked like they were kissing.

Santana changed the course of conversation. ''It looks like things are getting serious between them,'' she said jokingly.

''Boss and Biscuit are totally going steady now.''

''Should I be worried?'' Santana asked teasingly. ''Biscuit won't break Boss' heart will he? Cause if he does I'ma have to have a talk with him man to man….or lady to dog, you know what I mean.''

''No, you don't have to worry about Biscuit. He may look rough on the outside but he's a gentlemen...for Boss he is anyway.''

Santana peered down and jokingly eyed Biscuit as if she were sizing him up. ''I'm watching you fella.'' She used two fingers to point to her eyes and then turned them around on him as if to indicate she was going to be on his case if he broke Boss' puppy heart.

Biscuit in a very uncharacteristic like manner toddled up towards Santana and licked her hand to show friendship.

X

''The next time you go in there give me something dirty but a little sexy and sleek too. Think Flying V.''

Santana was in the recording studio trying to work out some guitar parts for an album she was in the process of working on. It was for a pop princess artist who wanted her new record to be a little more bold and edgy, but of course a palatable bold and edgy so the masses would still find it accessible and catchy. Santana knew how to get something out of a musician that could pass as that yet turn it into something produced and polished.

Sam had dropped in to a lay some stuff down but she had called in another session player friend of hers to do a few takes as well. Sam was generally a well meaning laid back kind of guy and he simply had a very laid back soothing style of playing, but Puck was her go to guy when she needed a guitar part to be a little dirty and left of center yet still precise.

''Got it boss,'' Puck said with a nod and affirmative wink.

Boss, the puppy, had made a spot for himself at Santana's feet. He immediately perked up at his name.

''Not you, boy,'' Santana said to the puppy and handed him a squeaky toy to entertain himself with.

She, Sam and Puck were taking a break in the control room and while the men occupied the studio couch Santana sat behind the console, swiveling back and forth in her leather desk chair. For the past half hour they had been talking about the track they were working on but Santana kept finding herself distracted by the buzzing of her phone.

''So Lopez I heard from Sammy here that you were single again,'' Puck started. ''You know what this means right? The three of us tonight, we're going out on the prowl.'' He then began to do a ridiculous impersonation of Oprah as he pointed fingers at Santana and Sam and then to other imaginary people in the room. _''You're getting laid! You're getting laid! You're getting laid! Everybody's getting laaaaaid!''_

''Count me out,'' Sam interjected through laughter. ''I'm in a relationship now. Sam Evans is a one woman kinda man.''

''Disgusting,'' said Puck who then turned to Santana. ''Looks like it'll just be you and me, Lopez. Probably for the best since we're the real lady killers of this trio.''

Santana shook her head. ''Yeah you can count me out too.''

Puck's face dropped in disappointment. ''What? Why?''

Santana's phone buzzed, she picked it up, tapped at the screen a couple of times and then set it aside with a lazy smile. Brittany had just sent her a pic of Biscuit asleep upside down. ''Since I'm not interested in cheap and fast anymore unless I'm buying a bucket of chicken. Meaningless was fun when I was younger but I'm looking for something else now.''

Puck threw his hands up in the air. ''Who says you can't look for something else while doing body shots off a stripper?''

''Leave her alone, Puck,'' Sam said. ''Santana's taking a break from all of that.''

''Bull,'' Puck laughed.

''What? I am,'' Santana laughed right back. ''I'm taking a break from women to just be with myself for awhile. Besides, I have Boss to keep me company.'' Her phone buzzed again. She swiped up, smiled and typed out a quick message.

''Oh yeah? Then who are you texting?'' asked Puck.

''No one,'' Santana answered, setting her phone down. ''No one you know anyway.''

''Mmmhmmm,'' Puck hummed. ''You've been looking at your phone every five minutes. Something tells me you don't want to go out cause you probably already got a girl in your sights. What? Is someone sending you, like, nudes are something?''

Santana scoffed. ''Not that I would share that with either of you if they were, but no.''

''Then let me see.''

With something to prove Santana tossed her phone into Puck's lap. He giddily opened up her messages but his face turned deadpan when he realized there was nothing remotely titillating there. ''What in the, there's nothing here but pictures of someone's puppy.''

''I told you,'' Santana said harshly, grabbing her phone back from him.

''Whatever Santana,'' Puck chuckled and flicked his hand at her. ''Just call me when you get bored with this chick and her cutesy dog pics, we'll go out and have some real fun. You just need to get some tail….and not of the puppy variety.''

Sensing Santana's annoyance with their friend Sam spoke up, nudging Puck in the side. ''You know what why don't you focus a little less on Santana's love life and a little more on nailing this solo. Get back in the booth already, will you. It'd be nice if we could get this part down so we could all go home.''

''Yeah, yeah, yeah,'' Puck grumbled and started making his way back into the padded room where he picked up his guitar and went about plugging himself in, preparing to have another take at recording.

Once he was out of earshot Santana turned her chair towards Sam. ''Thanks.''

He lifted a shoulder casually but he did look amused and pleased about this new development. ''You didn't tell me you met someone.''

''I haven't. I mean it's not like that,'' Santana rambled, not wanting to get into it, not sure if there was anything to get into. ''I met a girl, her dog gets along with my dog. We've been having puppy play dates, that's all. We text sometimes. It's not a thing.''

''It sure sounds like a thing. Besides every time you look at your phone you smile, that totally makes it a thing.''

''It's not.''

''Why not?''

Santana was blase about her emotional inadequacies at this point. ''Because I'm damaged goods, that's why not.''

''You're not,'' Sam spoke quietly. ''And nevermind Puck. Listen even if you're not having a thing with your mystery dog park girl I'm glad you've at least made a new friend. If it turns into something great and if it doesn't I'm happy to see that Boss is helping you get out there.''

X

''So what do you think? The blazer with the skinny jeans or the blue top with leggings?''

Brittany was laying out different outfit variations on her duvet as Tina and Biscuit sat back against the headboard and pondered their input. Brittany was a little anxious about the next puppy play date she and Santana had arranged because she planned to finally take a leap and ask Santana if she wanted to go on a real date. She was running all of her ideas by Tina and Biscuit, right down on what to wear.

''I think the blazer is cute,'' Tina offered. ''It's casual but a tad dressy. She'll be sure to notice you in that. It's adorable.''

Biscuit sat up and poked his nose at the second option, the leggings and the casual flowy blue top.

''Biscuit does have a point,'' Brittany said..

''What point?'' Tina asked, squinting in confusion.

''Santana is a leg woman from what I've gathered and would probably appreciate the leggings a little more.''

Tina shrugged. ''If you say so. I don't know why you're acting all nervous. You've been meeting and texting this girl for awhile now. Just ask her out. I don't get what the big deal is, she's just a person.''

''I know, but she's the first person I've liked that Biscuit has also liked. I think that means something.''

''I think it just means your dog is an asshole.''

As if to retaliate for that remark Biscuit threw a chew toy at Tina's face.

''He is,'' Brittany admitted with a smile. ''But he's my asshole. I know you don't believe me but he totally has like a sixth sense about people. Do you remember the last time I tried to go out with someone?''

''How could I forget? Your date came over to pick you up and Biscuit puked on the man!''

It had been a rather unpleasant incident for everyone involved. It was only a couple of months back. The man had entered the apartment and Brittany had instructed him to sit and wait in the living room while she fetched a coat from her bedroom closet. It was then that Biscuit had padded out and sniffed the guy down. Biscuit must have found something repulsive about the man because he hopped onto the couch and then proceeded to retch all over the man's lap..

It was pretty horrific. Tina and Brittany had rushed over when they heard the man scream. Biscuit meanwhile had just looked super proud of himself. Needless to say the date was cancelled and for a host of other reasons was never rescheduled.

''It was a good thing too because I found out the next day that the guy was married!''

''I think that incident had more to do with Biscuit's stomach not being able to properly digest my pet fish than it had to do with him having some kind of sixth sense.''

''Did it? Or did he _purposely eat your pet fish_ knowing it would cause him to barf because he had gut knowledge that this dude was up to no good and needed a way to make my date come to an abrupt end.''

''I still think it was the first scenario.''

''Look my point is Biscuit hates everyone but he really seems to like Santana, and I do too. I just don't want to screw it up.''

''You won't, and I'm pretty sure she'll want to go out with you no matter what outfit you wear.''

''Yeah?''

''I mean…'' Tina laughed and rubbed Biscuit's coat. ''If she likes you enough to put up with this little snot monster, then I'd say you definitely have a shot.''

That was a very valid point although Brittany actually thought it might be the other way around.

Maybe taking a shot with Santana would turn into something more, because if Biscuit liked her that definitely had to mean something.

Biscuit didn't take to kindly to most people with an interest in Brittany yet he seemed to enjoy Santana's company. He let Santana pet him and had even played fetch with her a few times. He had in a very short time grown to feel an affection and familiarity with the woman. Brittany felt like it just had to be a sign. If Santana could pass Biscuit test of character then that meant she really was something special.

After all Biscuit didn't like just anyone.

X

Even though Santana said it wasn't a thing the truth was deep down she really wished it was.

She wished she and Brittany were a thing.

She had a tiny flickering hope that maybe that's where they were heading as their text conversations got more intimate and animated.

Maybe she had a chance, she thought.

Until their ninth meeting, when Santana was running late to their play date and arrived on the scene to see Brittany sitting on a bench, their bench, with another attractive young woman who had her own leashed dog nearby. They were smiling and nodding at each other and when the woman handed her phone over to Brittany she took it and entered her number. ''I can't wait, I'll call you later to plan something,'' the stranger said before standing and walking off.

Santana swallowed. It felt like her heart had plummeted down into her gut.

Maybe this was something Brittany did. Maybe their talks and their meetings and their texts weren't as meaningful to her as they had been to Santana she thought. Santana should've known. Of course someone as kooky and sweet as Brittany would attract people to her and of course other people would want her attention and of course Brittany had every right to give it to them.

Who was Santana? Damaged goods, she told herself. And who would want that?

''Sorry I'm late,'' Santana said as she approached. ''I got caught up in a meeting and-''

''That's fine.'' Brittany waved to the other side of the bench. ''I brought more treats by the way. Cupcakes this time. I don't know if you're a cupcake kind of person but Biscuit picked yours out. Sit and I'll go grab us something to drink.''

''Actually you know I just came to uh,'' Santana paused as her voice cracked every so slightly. ''To tell you that I couldn't hang today. Some last minute stuff came up and - we'll reschedule? Maybe next week or something?''

''What?'' Brittany's smile vanished from her face. ''You can't like, stay for five minutes? There was something I wanted to ask you.''

Santana rubbed the back of her neck and looked down at Boss. ''Boss and I would love to but another time, okay? I'm sorry to ditch you on such short notice. We'll do this again soon though.''

''Oh. Okay.'' Brittany recovered slowly and nodded as she opened up the pastry box. ''Well, at least take a cupcake.''

Ten minutes later Santana was walking a trail with a cupcake in hand, silently fuming at herself as Boss led her along.

Brittany was sunshine and rainbows and lollipops, and Santana could never be any of those things. Of course she would never be interested in someone like her, bitter, reactive, disconnected. She never had a chance. There were a million people out there, a million shiney happy smiley people out there who would be much better suited to her than Santana ever could be..

Santana chunked Brittany's cupcake in a bin as she walked, dusted off her hand and pulled out her phone. Desperate times called for desperate distractions.

''Puck,'' she said in greeting. ''You still want to go out and have some fun?''

X

The problem with being highly sensitive was you were always at the mercy of your own bitch ass emotions. That had always been one of Santana's biggest downfalls.

She didn't feel any anger towards Brittany, after all, what were they? Nothing. Brittany was single and could do or talk to whoever she pleased. The only anger Santana felt was towards herself for ever allowing herself to entertain the idea that Brittany might possibly feel something for her. But for all Santana knew, Brittany probably had a dozen numbers from other random dog owners. She probably sent pictures of Biscuit to anyone and everyone. Santana more than anything was pissed at herself for thinking she was remotely special to this girl.

And when Santana was angry she did stupid, careless, sometimes destructive things.

Perhaps she had it right all along and people like her were just meant to be alone. She told herself that girls like her didn't end up with girls like Brittany. Girls like Santana got laid instead.

And that's exactly what she planned to do.

She and Puck got together and hit the town and when they were together and drinking they was always trouble to be had. The evening was a blur of flashing club lights, liquor glasses and a gaggle of girls surrounding them at their VIP table. By the end of the night they had both stumbled out of their old favorite club with someone on their arm.

Puck had looked downright proud as Santana paired off with…Katie was her name. Or Karen. Or Kaitlynn. Something with a K, Santana couldn't remember.

Santana was a little fuzzy on how she and this random ended up back at her place. She recalled the girl who had spent the majority of the night making eyes at her and had eventually confided in her that she wanted to see Santana's home recording studio. She supposed that's why they went back to hers but of course once they were in Santana's door, the girl really didn't seem interested in a tour of the place. All she really seemed to care about was sticking her tongue down Santana's throat.

They had stumbled into the sitting area and fell onto the couch.

For Santana, this was merely a form of distraction. It didn't fill her heart or sooth her in any way, but then again it wasn't entirely unpleasant either she thought as the girl straddled her.

''You're so hot,'' the girl said as she buried her face in Santana's neck.

''Yeah, I know.''

''I want you to take me all night. Think you can do that?''

''Uh huh.''

_Squeak._

Santana and the woman paused what they were doing and turned to their side. It seemed Boss had climbed up onto the couch and dropped a squeaky duck toy in front of them. He let his tongue hang out as he stared at this strange woman who was sitting on top of his favorite human.

''Who's this?'' the girl asked.

''My puppy.'' Santana blinked a few times and straightened up. She hadn't fooled around casually like this in awhile and she certainly hadn't brought any randoms home since she had taken in Boss. She almost felt guilty but then decided that she was being ridiculous. She was a human and he was her dog, she was allowed to do whatever and whoever she wanted. She tossed his toy to the other side of the room and off he went after it. ''Not now, boy, okay? Later.''

Boss jumped down and toddled off to go retrieve his ducky toy and Santana allowed the girl to resume kissing and grinding against her. Things were getting hot and heavy and gropey when once again Boss climbed up with his toy and offered it to them, clearly wanting to play.

''Boss, come on, not now little guy,'' Santana said gently.

Annoyed the girl reached out and nudged Boss away from them. ''Why is he weird?''

''He's not weird, he's a puppy, puppies like to play. He's just excited. He likes people.''

''Whatever. Is this - '' the girl made a motion with her hand, signalling her body as well as Santana's. ''Going to happen or what? Because I'm horny and I need you.''

''Just chill, okay,'' Santana grunted. ''We'll go to the bedroom and shut the door.''

Santana was getting more aggravated with the girl than she was with Boss. She shrugged it off though, it's not like she was going to remember the girl's name tomorrow. It's not like she even remembered the girl's name now. They shuffled up off of the couch and Santana led them to the bedroom where they shut the door behind them.

''Now where were we…'' the girl said as she pushed Santana down back onto her own bed.

The girl straddled her again and things started to escalate then as buttons were undone and zippers came down. The only sound one could hear was the sound of their heavy breathing...and the soft puppy cries coming from the other side of the door.

Boss. He was now apparently pawing at the bottom of the door in some sad, lonely attempt to get in, to be closer to his human. He sounded lonely and heartbroken.

Santana exhaled but made no effort to move. The girl, whatever her name was, took it upon herself to act. Still mostly dressed she got up and made her way to the door, opened it and looked down at Boss and his watery eyes.

''_What the hell do you want you stupid fucking dog?''_

And with that something in Santana snapped. She moved off of the bed in an instant and went to the woman. **_''What did you just call him?''_**

''Stupid, because he is.''

**''_He's not stupid.''_**

''Well either way you need to get him trained.'' The woman picked Boss up as if he were some filthy pest, holding him out and away from her body. ''I'm gonna lock him in a room so he can leave us alone-''

''Actually no.'' Santana stopped her and pulled Boss into her own arms protectively. ''You're not. And you know what? I think you should go.''

The girl looked offended. ''Go? We were just getting started.''

''We'll we're finished now. I'm not in the mood anymore.''

''What? Because I called your dumb dog _stupid_?''

''Yeah actually. That and you have no ass. I'm sobering up now and frankly, I'm not interested anymore.''

The woman stormed into the sitting area, grabbed her bag and then made a show of making her hair and clothing presentable before she walked out. ''Have fun going to bed alone tonight, Santana. You really didn't have to get pissy over a damn animal.''

''Just get the hell out already, alright.'' Santana sighed, refusing to give the girl any kind of satisfaction from seeing her get flustered.

The woman slammed the door on her way out.

Once Santana was alone with Boss she took him to sit in the living room, cradling him almost. He didn't look bothered by that mean lady's words as he stared at Santana, panting happily.

''You're not stupid,'' Santana said.

He leaned up and licked her face in appreciation, as if to say _I know I'm not._

It was for the best she thought later as she got washed up and changed into her sleep clothes. She didn't want to be friends with or even touch someone who could talk that way to Boss, Boss who waddled up and joined her on the bed after she slid in between her sheets.

She stared up at her ceiling dejectedly. She found her hand reaching out for her phone and opened up her messages. Her fingers itched to text Brittany.

She wasn't even sure what she would say but her first instinct was to connect to Brittany, to something and someone who was real.

But she couldn't. For whatever reason she just simply couldn't. Instead she tossed her phone back onto the empty space beside her and then rubbed at her face for several moments.

''Why am I such a stupid scared little bitch about my feelings uggghhh,'' Santana groaned.

''_...uhhhhhh hello?'' _Brittany's voice could be heard as if from a distance. _''Santana? Hello?''_

''What the hell?'' Santana jumped up, alarmed. Why was she hearing Brittany's voice? Where was her phone? She looked amongst the bed sheets but despite the fact that she had just thrown it there it was nowhere to be found.

''_Santana? Are you okay? Hello?''_ Brittany asked and again her voice sounded small and far away, almost muted.

Almost as if-

''Boss get your little puppy butt off my phone,'' Santana said, patting Boss' tush and finding that yes, he had somehow gotten it underneath him and managed to buttdial Brittany in the middle of the night. She picked it up and put the existing call on speaker. ''Brittany? Are you there?''

''Hey, is everything okay?''

Santana chuckled. ''What? No-yeah. I'm so sorry, I don't know how it happened but Boss buttdialed you. I had my phone here in bed and he usually sleeps with me. I guess he sat on it. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to wake you up.''

''It's fine. I wasn't asleep anyway.''

''You weren't?''

''Nah, Biscuit and I are in the middle of a Sweet Valley High marathon. Why are you up?''

Santana hesitated. She didn't want to give Brittany all the gory details of her one-night-stand-gone-wrong. She didn't want the woman to think she did that kind of thing all the time or anything. ''I….just can't sleep.''

''Oh.''

''Can I ask you a question though? Since we're on the phone…'' Santana pulled Boss up to cuddle. He happily buried his nose in her hair and curled into her side.

''Sure. I'm down. To tell you the truth Biscuit is a lot more into Sweet Valley High than I am so you're kind of saving me from boredom. What's your question?''

''This may sound a little strange but, do you think dogs have a sixth sense about people?''

There was silence on Brittany's end for several seconds before she gave a very confident ''oh yeah totally!''

''You do?''

''For sure,'' Brittany affirmed. ''One hundred percent. Like I totally believe that Biscuit can sense things about people way better than any human can.''

''Yeah?''

''Biscuit has this way of sussing out who someone is. I told you that he gives my roommate Tina a hard time for fun right?''

''Uh huh.''

''He enjoys grinding her gears because I think he finds it funny but when it comes down to it he's also really protective of her too. A couple of months ago I was working one evening and so Tina took him out for a walk and we live in a pretty lively safe neighborhood, lots of cafes and crowds, you know. Nothing ever really happens. But that night during their walk she said she noticed Biscuit acting a little strange, he kept stopping to look behind them but every time Tina would look back there was nothing and no one. Eventually she stopped at an ATM on her way back and that's when it happened-''

''Oh god,'' Santana made some soft uncomfortable noise.

''Some guy tried to come at her but before he could even do anything Biscuit leapt at him, and Biscuit is still pretty small but believe me when I say that little guy can get vicious when he wants to and he did.''

''I hope he left the guy bloody.''

''He did and fortunately some bystanders saw what happened and kept the guy down too. When it was all said and done they found a knife on the mugger, apparently he was just after the money she had just gotten out at the machine but who knows what could've happened had Biscuit not been there. The reason he kept stopping during the walk is because he sensed something was about to go down before it did. He tore that guy up…..I think part of the reason Tina can shrug off all of Biscuit's shenanigans is because she knows that when it matters he'll always be there to protect her.''

''Wow that's….wow.''

''A lot of animals have that intuition though. They can sniff out when someone is up to no good.''

''Even Boss?''

''Probably,'' said Brittany. ''I think all dogs have this gut instinct about people. Boss has probably never had to use it or act on it but something tells me if you were in real danger or even if someone sketchy with bad intentions was around, he would totally do whatever he could to make sure you were safe and didn't get hurt.''

Beside Santana Boss let out a little puppy snore. The little guy had dozed off.

''Why do you ask?'' asked Brittany.

''No reason, just curious…..so how was your day?''

They talked about anything and everything for the next three hours and Santana found herself laughing and debating and thinking and connecting with Brittany in a way she probably wouldn't have with that rando girl if she had stayed.

Perhaps whining and pestering was Boss' covert way of saving Santana from hooking up with someone she would regret sleeping with. Someone she didn't feel anything for. Maybe that was Boss using his puppy intuition so she didn't do anything foolish.

Whatever it was Santana was glad for it because the sound of Brittany's voice, all warm and soft in her ear, was more exciting more rewarding than any heartless tumble in the sheets.

''It's like 5am…'' Santana yawned into her phone. She had been so engaged in their conversation that she hadn't noticed how much time had flown by until she heard the birds outside of her window begin to wake and chirp. ''Holy crap, I didn't realize how long we'd been talking. You should've told me to shut up.''

''No, I liked it. I liked talking with you even though I disagree with your stance on _Homeward Bound_ being the greatest dog movie ever-''

''Cause it is! If you don't feel something when Shadow runs into Peter's arms at the end THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT BRITTANY!''

''_Air Bud _was better!''

''_Air Bud_ my ass,'' laughed Santana.

''Whatever, agree to disagree,'' Brittany chuckled back. ''Seriously though, I didn't even realize how late it was getting.''

''Yeah but now I feel bad. Me, I can roll out of bed when ever I want, but you probably have a dance class to teach or something.''

''No, not today. I have a meeting with a parent this afternoon but other than that I don't have anything on my plate for the day.''

''That's good.''

''Yeah, I met this woman at the park the other day, you might've seen her. She and I hit it off. She and I were talking that day you came but left in a hurry.''

Santana swallowed because yes she had definitely seen her alright.

''I told her about being a dance teacher and she said her and her husband had always wanted to put their daughter in a class but could never afford it. She seemed nice though so I told her if she wanted to meet at the studio I could give her a tour and we could maybe talk about getting her daughter into a class at a rate they could afford.''

''Oh….ohhhhhhhhh'' Santana croaked weakly.

Santana felt relieved and also slightly queasy. She hadn't witnessed Brittany making plans to go out on a date with someone else, she had witnessed Brittany simply being kind and offering another person and their family a helping hand. She squeezed her eyes shut, not because she was sleepy but because Santana couldn't believe what a over-reactive idiot she was being.

''That's really amazing of you,'' Santana said.

''It's nothing.''

''It's not nothing. It's sweet and kind and wonderful of you to want to help a family like that.''

''Nah, not really. It's just me being me.''

''Maybe you're all of those things.''

Brittany hummed into the receiver. ''...Santana, I have a question for you and before I even ask it I want you to know you can totally say 'thanks but no thanks'. No pressure. It's just that...well I was…me and you have...I was hoping that...'' Brittany started and stopped several more times, sounding flustered on her end of the call. ''Santana, I've been wanting to ask you this since the day I met you and Boss in the park.''

Santana's face twitched up into a hopeful smile. ''Yes?''

''...would you like to come to Biscuit's dog party this weekend?''

''Uhhhhh what?''

''Biscuit,'' Brittany started with a slightly nervous lilt to her voice. ''I'm throwing him a party this weekend in honor of his three months of sobriety.''

''_He's an alcoholic?''_

''Was,'' Brittany corrected her. ''He goes to meetings now. But I wanted to throw him a special party to celebrate all of the hard work he's been doing. My apartment, this coming Saturday. I know how much it would mean to Biscuit if you and Boss came.''

Santana deflated a little. For a second she actually thought Brittany was going to ask her out on a date there. ''Sure. Of course, of course. I'd love to come to your dog party. Boss and I will be there in full support of Biscuit.''

It wasn't a date-date but Santana supposed it was something.

_Now...what the hell was a dog party?_

X

**A/N: how is everyone taking to this fluffy AU so far? Does anyone have any fun puppy stories to share? Like do any of you have pets that remind you of Boss/Brittany or Biscuit/Santana?**

**I have to give a special shoutout to maythejulianaaa on Tumblr for one, telling me to write this story and two, always giving me ideas based on her very own doggy, Bella (who I may or may not want to secretly dognap because she's so cute). Maythejulianaaa also did some mega cute art for Puppy Love, so also go check and like that :)**


	3. Chapter 3

''Wait, let me get this straight here. Instead of being a normal person and asking Santana out on a proper date you invited her to a birthday party for your dog?''

''Not a birthday party, a sobriety celebration,'' Brittany corrected her roommate. ''There's a distinction.''

''Yeah cause that sounds less weird,'' Tina said sarcastically. ''It's still a party for a dog.''

''Shut up, I panicked okay!''

Tina and Brittany were walking a path in the park as Biscuit lead them along, mean mugging people in passing. Brittany had just given Tina the lowdown on the latest development.

Brittany had planned to ask Santana out on a real date the next time they spoke but she had chickened out over the phone at the last minute. She knew she wanted to spend more time with Santana though and so on the spot she had made up a fib about throwing some kind of puppy party. Was it ridiculous? Absolutely, but it also gave her a reason to ask Santana over to her place under the pretense that it was for Biscuit's benefit.

''So now I have to plan a dog party for this coming weekend,'' Brittany sighed.

''What even is a dog party?''

''Apparently, they're all the rage. I went down a Pinterest rabbit hole this morning.''

''I don't understand,'' Tina said with a shrug. ''I get that you like this girl or whatever but you're going through an awful lot of trouble just to spend more time with her. It seems silly to me. What's so special about her? Like, how hot can she be that you'd be willing to go to all these lengths?''

''To answer your question, that hot…''

Brittany nodded up ahead a short distance where Santana stood with a fit blond man and Boss. Her male friend was playing a game of fetch with Boss while Santana was using a nearby railing to stretch. Stretch in some weirdly suggestive poses that made Brittany's mouth hang open. Santana sure was…._bendy_, she thought. To top it off Santana was wearing black skin tight leggings and a hot pink sports bra with a hoodie tied around her waist. Brittany blinked in awe at the tiny rise and fall of her chest. She could literally see every tiny deliciously defined muscle on her tan midsection. Even in workout gear Santana was a sight, not a hair out of place and as for what she was wearing on top…

''I'd literally sell my soul to be that sports bra right now,'' Brittany said out loud without realizing.

''Gross, Brittany.''

''But you see why I'm all about this girl now, right?''

''It's kind of hard not to, yeah.'' Tina nodded. Santana was a looker all right she conceded.

''Come on I'll introduce you, and don't embarrass me.''

''Something tells me you'll do a fine job of that yourself with all of your drooling.''

Brittany guided Tina and Biscuit to Santana who had just bent down in a wide stance and touched her fingertips to her toes.

''You're, like, really good at that,'' Brittany said in greeting as they came up from behind. She chanced a glance at Santana's rear, because, well.

Santana stopped what she was doing mid-pose and through her own legs looked at Brittany upside down. ''Stretching?''

''Yeah,'' Brittany answered, still appreciatively gazing. ''Who's your friend?'' she nodded in the direction of Boss' playmate.

''That's Sam,'' said Santana as she stood upright and waved him over.

Sam gave the group of women a little salute as he and Boss jogged over. ''Hi you must be Brittany.'' He extended his hand and gave Brittany a polite shake, after her he offered his hand to Tina.

''Nice to meet you,'' Brittany said and then made a wave to her own pal at her side. ''This is my roommate Tina by the way. Tina this is Santana, and Sam.''

''Nice to meet you, Tina.'' Santana smiled wickedly at the girl. ''Now I can put a face to the name. She talks about you all the time.''

''Does she now?'' Tina beamed.

''Yeah,'' Santana laughed. ''Just yesterday she told me Biscuit chewed up your bank card.''

Tina's face went sour and she looked down at the culprit. ''Yeah that was unfortunate.''

''Although my favorite Tina-Biscuit story had to be the one where you had your boyfriend over and things were going down in the bedroom when Biscuit just strolled in and crop-dusted the both of you,'' Santana said, recalling another anecdote.

''Yeah, Biscuit and I have a very complicated relationship,'' Tina admitted. ''I've heard a lot about you though. Brittany won't shut up about you-'' Tina paused when she felt Brittany lightly jab her in the side. It was a silent request to not make her sound desperate or overly invested. ''Because she uh really loves your dog.''

Santana smiled down at her puppy who was now apparently wrestling with a giant leaf. ''He's a sweetheart.''

''Santana was telling me you were having a party for your dog, that sounds so cool.'' Sam bent down to Biscuit's level and attempted to pet him, only Biscuit wasn't having it and lightly nipped Sam. It wasn't enough to be painful but it was enough to get the point across that he did not take to strangers touching him. ''Ow, damn.''

''Sorry about that, I should've warned you,'' Brittany said apologetically. ''It takes Biscuit awhile to warm up to people. And yeah, I'm having a party this weekend at our apartment. You're welcome to come along too if you want.''

''I just might,'' Sam said and then glanced down at his watch. ''Well, I'm glad I got to meet you, Brittany, Tina, but I have some errands to run so I should be on my way.''

''Me too, I have an appointment to get to,'' Tina said. ''I'll walk with you.''

Sam smiled and nodded and soon he and Tina were departing the area which left Brittany standing with Santana. Instead of taking their seats at their usual spot on the bench nearby however they both began to walk a pathway. It gave Boss and Biscuit a chance to exercise as they led the way in front of them. It also gave Brittany more time to admire Santana's outfit.

''So. How come I've never seen you in this lovely ensemble before?'' Brittany teased.

''I'm behind on my laundry.'' Santana shrugged.

''Well please never do laundry again if it means you walking around like this more often.''

Santana laughed at Brittany's slightly flirty remark. ''Anyways this party of yours that you're throwing for Biscuit. Do I need to bring anything? Or do anything? I've never been to any kind of dog party before.''

On Brittany's end she had never actually thrown a dog party before but she didn't want to come off as unprepared. In fact she was hoping to use the opportunity to perhaps even impress Santana. ''No. I'll have everything taken care of, plus Tina offered to give me a hand. All you and Boss have to do is show up.''

''Awesome.''

''You know I've probably said this before but it means a lot that you would agree to come. I imagine you probably have more exciting things you could be doing on a Saturday.''

''I'm happy to go. Besides what kind of boyfriend would Boss be if he didn't show up to support Biscuit?''

And then -

_Oof._

Brittany was too busy smiling at Santana to notice she was about to collide with someone before it was too late. It seemed a man who had been preoccupied with his phone had slammed directly into Brittany's front. He teetered back and his device slipped out of his hands. It made a horrible cracking sound as it made contact with the pavement below. The man's face curled up into something unpleasant, as if Brittany was in the wrong and had made them bump into each other on purpose.

''What the hell! You just broke my phone lady," the guy practically sneered.

''I-I didn't see you," Brittany began, startled at his rude tone. "It was an accident. I'm sorry I didn't even notice-"

"Maybe you would've if you used your fucking brain," the stranger retorted.

And with that, in the same instant, something was triggered in both Santana and Biscuit who stepped forward, putting themselves in between Brittany and the angry man as if it was their knee jerk reaction to insert themselves to shield her as well as Boss who had waddled his way in between Brittany's legs.

"Hey why don't you fucking back off," Santana started in. Beneath her Biscuit stood alert, his eyes narrowing on the man.

''Yeah, well why don't you tell your friend to watch where she's going!''

Santana used her pointer finger to poke the man firmly in his chest. ''It was an accident. Perhaps if you weren't busy trolling Tinder or Christian Mingle or Farmers Only Dating or whatever the hell you were doing, you would've noticed that _you_ were also about to walk into _her_. It was an innocent mistake.''

''She owes me a new phone.''

''Nah,'' Santana laughed a mirthless, wicked laugh. ''She gave you a 'sorry' which you barely deserved. Now I think you should be on your way.''

The man scoffed and shook his head and looked like he was going to launch into a bitch fit but then thought better of it when he glanced down at Biscuit who was showing a bit of teeth. He then looked at Santana whose eyes were cold yet confident in the face of his aggression.

''Screw you,'' he muttered. He grabbed the shattered pieces of his phone and then walked off in a huff.

Santana turned around and watched him go as did Biscuit who sat back on his haunches with his chest puffed out slightly. He and Santana eyed the man until he was far off in the distance.

''You didn't have to do that,'' Brittany said.

''What?'' Santana turned back around.

''Defend me.''

''He was being a jerk. I didn't like the way he was talking to you. I'm sorry if I was over the line. I get like that sometimes...'' Santana bowed her head in uncertainty. ''I shouldn't have gotten nasty.''

''Thank you.''

Santana raised an eyebrow. ''Thank you?''

''You weren't being nasty, you were being protective. You even jumped in front of me.''

Santana shrugged her actions off. ''I sorta have a short fuse. I've been told it's not exactly a great trait of mine.''

''It was amazing, you were amazing,'' Brittany was marvelling at her. ''No one's ever did anything like that for me before.''

''That didn't put you off at all?''

''What are you even talking about?''

''Most people see me go off once and are already out the door.''

Brittany's eyes were filled with nothing but admiration. ''No, you were awesome. That was like the coolest, most bravest thing anyone's ever done for me.''

Santana smiled and shifted in place a little. ''Yeah well. Any time.''

Brittany felt like she was going to float away. There was something about seeing Santana bring out her claws and put someone in their place in order to defend her that made Brittany feel all warm and fuzzy. Brittany thought it was heroic. More than that, it was also super sexy. She couldn't help herself when she stepped forward to close the space between them and place a single gentle peck against Santana's right dimple.

''I hope that was okay,'' Brittany whispered.

''That was more than okay,'' Santana whispered back, her eyelashes fluttering in surprise.

Below them Boss and Biscuit stood at their feet, watching their humans make eyes at each other.

X

''What would one gift to a former alcoholic dog?''

Santana posed the question to Sam a couple of days later as they stood in the middle of an aisle at a pet supply store. They had a cart in front of them with Boss in the small front seat of it. They were on the dog toy aisle and Santana couldn't make up her mind on what kind of gift she should give Brittany's puppy.

''How about this thing?'' Sam picked up a squeaky toy that was in the shape of a hedgehog. ''It's cute and it's…'' he paused as he read the price tag. ''Twelve dollars! For a dog toy?'' He made a face and threw it back in a bin.

Santana waved a hand dismissively. ''Money is no object here, Sam.''

Sam continued on strolling and poking around at various toys, squeezing them to make sounds and then tossing them back. ''So what, you're trying to impress Brittany by getting her dog a really expensive toy?''

''What? No. But Boss and I should show up with a gift. It's like party etiquette or something.''

''Uh huh.'' Sam wasn't so convinced.

''And by the way I'm not even into Brittany like that.''

''Whatever you say, but if you ask me she's definitely into you.''

''What makes you say that?'' Santana pulled a toy in the shape of a dinosaur off of a peg and handed it to Boss who was immediately entertained by it and hugged it to his front.

''Well first of all the other day I met her at the park. You were in your workout clothes and she couldn't stop staring at your _boob-ular_ area. That's why I excused myself, it was getting weird.''

Santana smiled. ''That doesn't necessarily mean anything. I mean, who wouldn't stare at me. ''

''Santana, she was staring at you the way Boss stares at a piece of steak. You know, all drooly with a far away look. Like that. You should ask her out.''

''Why? Would would be the point? I already know how it's going to turn out anyways. I ask her out, we date, we sleep together, I get attached and she gets bored when she realizes that caring about someone like me is work.''

''I think you're selling yourself short here. You should give her a chance...you should give _yourself_ a chance.'' Santana sighed and said nothing. ''I'll be sure to talk you up to Brittany at her party.''

''What do you mean?''

''This dog party thing, I'm going.''

''Uh the hell you are,'' she scoffed. ''I don't need you there hovering.''

''Hey she invited me! I'm going a) for the free food b) to pet stranger's animals I'm really hoping there's gonna be a pug there cause I always wanted to pet a pug and c) to be your wing man.''

''I don't need a wing man. Say I was trying to start something with Brittany, I could do that all on my own.''

Sam didn't seem convinced. ''Mmhm.''

''Right Boss?''

Santana looked to Boss for affirmation but he only tilted his head at her as if in pity.

''Oh yeah, well for your and Boss' information she's already kissed me,'' Santana said, trying to prove something to her friend and dog.

Sam's eyes went wide with intrigue. ''Really now? How'd that go?''

''Calm down. It was barely a peck and on my cheek.''

''I'm telling you she's totally into you.''

''Yeah, yeah, yeah.'' Santana hushed him by stuffing a chew toy into Sam's mouth.

X

''Did you get the drinks? Please tell me you got the drinks.''

''Yes I got the drinks!''

It was the day of the party and Tina was shuffling into their apartment with a handful of grocery bags as Brittany stood on a chair, pinning up decorations. She had just finished arranging balloons in the shape of letters to form the phrase _'Let's Pawty'_ above the buffet table of dog snacks such as _pupcakes _and _pupcorn_, which were puppy treats made up to look like human food.

Tina heaved everything in her arms onto their kitchen counter and made her way to the table where she spotted a very elaborate cake covered in baby blue frosting. She dipped a finger into the frosting and was about to bring it to her mouth when Brittany caught her hand.

Brittany hopped down from the seat and shouted. ''Don't eat that!''

''What, why?''

''Because this is dog food,'' Brittany explained through laughter and handed Tina a napkin to wipe her hand clean.

''Looks like cake to me.''

''Well, it's dog food substitute _made up_ to look like a normal cake. Even the frosting-like stuff is doggy food. I special ordered this.''

''I can't believe you're really doing this party.'' Tina sighed and headed back towards the kitchen where she began to unpack her grocery bags and set up some _human_ snack bowls on the counter. ''Where is Biscuit anyways? Usually he's tormenting me the minute I get in the door.''

''He's at the pet groomers. Marley offered to take him in with her cat so I could set up.''

''Aha,'' Tina sung out as she unloaded the last grocery bag. From it she pulled out a giant box of wine.

''Really?'' asked Brittany. ''Need I remind you that this party is to celebrate Biscuit's sobriety?''

''He's not even a real alcoholic, you made that up!'' Tina hollered and began the process of opening the thing up in order to pour herself a glass. ''Besides I'm going to need alcohol in order to endure this ridiculous party okay? And you, my friend, could probably use a glass yourself.''

''What, why?''

''Maybe a little liquid courage is just what you need to step it up and make a move on Santana.''

Brittany disregarded that and began to turn in place, examining the apartment one final time. ''I just need this party to go well so she can see what I'm like outside of the park. Does it look okay? Tell me it looks okay?''

Tina gulped down a mouthful of liquid. ''It looks great. The balloons, the streamers, the puppy buffet.''

A few moments later their neighbor Marley arrived toting her cat as well as Biscuit. While Biscuit could have a gnarly attitude with many a people and many other animals, he was quite fond of the cat, Pepper. The two of them had been rescued together by Brittany after all so he didn't mind her when she started crawling all around his space.

''Who's my handsome boy? You're my handsome boy! Yes, you are!'' Brittany bent down to talk to Biscuit who was fresh from the groomers. He held his head up proudly, he knew he was a handsome boy and basked in Brittany's adoration.

''Hope we're not too early,'' said Marley.

Brittany stood to greet their first guest. ''No, you're just in time. Thanks for taking him while I set up. That's the human food…'' She made a wave towards the snacks on the counter, and then another towards the table set up in the sitting area. ''And that's the pet food. Tina is serving drinks. Help yourself to whatever you see. The real food is on it's way being delivered.''

Marley bowed her head in thanks and went to join Tina standing about in the kitchen nook. Brittany meanwhile went to answer the door when she heard a knock. She opened it to see Santana and Boss standing on her doorstep. Sam stood a few feet behind them. Boss had a _tiny-tiny_ bouquet of flowers in his mouth.

''Hi,'' Santana greeted.

''You made it,'' Brittany sighed and moved aside to allow them to enter.

''Sam tagged along, I hope you don't mind.''

''No, the more the merrier, besides I invited him when we met. Anyway any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Please, come in.''

Sam gave her a bright smile and walked further in heading towards the living room while Santana and Brittany lingered in the entry space.

''I brought these for you.'' Santana tilted her head sideways and down to indicate Boss and his small bundle of flowers. ''Well, Boss brought them for Biscuit I mean.''

Brittany gently took the bouquet from Boss' mouth. ''I love them, _I mean Biscuit will love them_.''

Boss waddled away in search of Biscuit and they followed him into the next room where they found Sam gleefully scarfing down a piece of puppy cake.

''Oh my god,'' Brittany hollered.

''I'm sorry, I had to serve myself a slice,'' Sam said, messily stuffing his mouth with yet another piece. ''It looked delicious.''

''I-you-oh my god,'' Brittany just stammered. ''That's dog food.''

Sam was licking his fingers of pet food frosting. ''It's what now?''

''It's pet food. This whole little buffet is pet food made to look like human food. Human snacks are on the counter over there.'' She pointed off towards the nook where Tina and Marley were congregating.

Sam dropped his plate of doggy cake and started coughing and wiping his tongue with nearby napkins. ''Blaaarggg.''

''I wish I could say this wasn't a common occurrence with him, but…'' Santana laughed and trailed off in thought. ''This is not the first time he's done this.''

''May I use your bathroom?'' Sam looked repulsed with himself as he asked Brittany.

''It's through there.'' Brittany directed him down a hallway.

''Sorry about that.'' Santana apologized on behalf of her dimwitted friend.

''It's my fault really. I kind of went a little bit overboard with ideas.''

Santana noted the small signs around the bowls. ''Pupcakes...pupcorn? Cute.''

''You think?''

''Very,'' Santana said, staring intently at Brittany.

As the evening pressed on Tina and Marley joined them out in the living room and Sam eventually returned having washed his mouth out. They all chatted and snacked as more guests entered. It seemed everyone in their apartment building with a pet had been extended an invitation. Over a dozen people showed up with their dog or cat and joined in the festivities. There was plenty of treats, both pet and human kind, and there were even a couple of silly games Brittany had prepared for the event to acquaint and entertain everyone.

A half hour into the party it was present opening time which found Biscuit on the floor tearing into gift wrap like a greedy child. He got plenty of doggy toys and rawhide chews. Their weird vegan neighbor Rachel got him a month supply of some fancy vegan doggy dental health sticks which Biscuit promptly tried and then spat out in disgust. Marley and her cat had gifted him a new, plush doggy bed which Biscuit seemed way more appreciative of.

Santana and Boss were the last to come forward with their gift.

Santana had gently taken Boss to the side and placed something in his mouth and then gave him a gentle pat to guide him to Biscuit's place in the center of the room. Boss had toddled up to his BFF and adorably presented him with a new rainbow dog collar complete with bright, shiny new tags. Everyone awwww'd at the adorable gesture and surrounded the puppies, with guests being taken by the cuteness of Boss.

Brittany however stood back at Santana's side.

''A rainbow dog collar huh?'' she asked.

''Well, Biscuit is clearly gay. He should show his pride.''

''You think of everything, don't you?''

''Well, it was either this or a paid vacation to Fire Island, so. Besides I didn't really pick it out, it was from Boss to Biscuit.''

An hour later the real main course arrived. Brittany had special ordered a delivery from Biscuit's favorite human restaurant. It wasn't usually something she treated him to very often because didn't think it was good for him to have it all the time but since it was a special occasion she thought she'd treat her favorite boy.

''Wait, you let Biscuit eat Breadstix?'' Santana asked as Brittany and Tina went about serving the party goers their meals from large trays.

''Not all the time otherwise he'd turn into a little food monster but when he's a good boy I'll usually bring him a doggy bag of their breadsticks, they seem to be his favorite.''

''But...but...Breadsticks from Breadstix is _my favorite_,'' Santana said. ''That's so strange.''

''I ordered plenty so help yourself to as many as you want. Actually…'' Brittany held up a finger briefly and then went about fixing a special plate of breadsticks which she handed off to Santana. ''Could you do me a favor and go give these to Biscuit for me while I finish getting everyone their food?''

''Sure thing.''

Santana accepted the plate and then strolled back into the now slightly crowded living room. She sifted her way through people and pets until she found Biscuit sitting on a couch by himself. Boss was busy being coo'd at by various guests which left Biscuit to his own devices. Santana blinked at him for a second. He blinked back.

''So. These are for you,'' she said and placed the breadsticks down on the cushions.

Biscuit sniffed around and snagged one into his mouth. Santana took a stick for herself as well as she sat at his side.

''Fun party huh?'' she spoke to him casually, as if he would talk back. ''Great food, great food. You got some sweet ass gifts today too right?''

Biscuit crunched on his stick and stared at her.

''So I think it's time you and I have a talk.''

''Arf,'' Biscuit yipped.

''I'm glad you agree. Look I'm just going to come right out and say it, I know you and Boss are in a committed monogamous relationship now and I respect that. At first I thought it would be a passing casual thing between you two but now I see that it's more serious. If you make Boss happy then that's all that matters to me. You just have to understand that Boss is my perfect boy and you're sweeping him off his feet and I wasn't prepared for that. I still thought I had more time before he fell in love and settled down. Pretty soon before I know it you two will be bringing home grand-dogs. It's just a lot. But he loves you. I can see it in the way he wags his tail. I'm not going to stand in the way of your happiness. Just cherish him. And please don't give him fleas.''

''What are you doing?'' Sam appeared with a drink in hand.

''Having a moment with Biscuit,'' Santana answered like it was obvious. ''I had to lay down some rules if he and Boss are going to be together.''

Sam rolled his eyes. ''Why aren't you with Brittany? Now is the perfect time to go chat her up.''

''She told me to come give Boss his favorite human snack. I sat down for a minute.'' Santana sniffed in Sam's general direction and screwed up her face. ''By the way I can still smell the dog food on your breath.''

''Whatever,'' Sam shushed her and waved his hand about. ''Look I just saw Brittany get pasta sauce all over outfit. She went to go change. Why don't you go check on her and ask _if there's anything you can do to help_.''

''I'm not gonna try to seduce her during Biscuit's dog party,'' she said in an intense whisper.

''Who said anything about that? I'm not Puck,'' Sam said. ''I'm just saying maybe if you got her alone in a room and had a one-on-one conversation with her, sparks might fly. Go talk to her, away from everyone else.''

''Nah I think I'm good here.''

''Go or I'll show everyone that video of you that night you got drunk and slow danced with Boss to K-Ci and JoJo's _All My Life_.''

''Psh, you wouldn't.''

Wordlessly Sam pulled out his phone, clicked on the screen and then turned it towards her. Before her a video played of her slow dancing with Boss as she weepily and emotionally sang the climax of the song to the pup. _''I reallly looooooooooove youuuuuu! All my life! I pray for someone like you! Close to me you're like my mother, close to me you're like my father, close to my sister, close to me you're like my brother, you are the only one, my everything, and to you this song I sing!''_

Santana remained stoic after watching footage of herself. ''Boss likes when I sing 90's slow jams to him, what, I'm not ashamed.''

''Will you please just go?''

In the end Santana relented and found her way to Brittany's bedroom where she knocked and opened the door a few inches. ''Brittany,'' she announced herself and stepped in. She closed her eyes however, not wanting to see too much. ''Sam told me you had an accident with the food. You want me to take over in the kitchen? If you need a break I'd be happy to help.''

Brittany walked out of the bathroom connected to her bedroom fully dressed in fresh, clean clothes. ''Why are your eyes closed?''

''I wanted to check on you but I wasn't sure if you were decent.''

''I changed. You can open them.''

Santana opened them and - ''Holy crap, what is that?!''

Santana walked past Brittany to study a large framed portrait of Biscuit on Brittany's bedroom wall. He was sitting on his haunches and smiling into the camera like a cheeseball. ''Oh god,'' Brittany sighed. She so didn't want Santana to see that. She hadn't thought to cover it up or take it down. Then again she hadn't thought Santana would be in her bedroom during the party. That was a welcome development but now she had to deal with the fact that Santana saw Biscuit's doggy portrait which Brittany feared would just make her seem like one of those mega weird people who was obsessed with her animal.

Then again, she was already throwing a party for her dog so maybe that ship had sailed.

''That's...interesting.''

Brittany winced. ''It's not weird?''

''No, it's totally weird. Weird but sweet.'' Santana looked at the picture with fondness. ''You must really love him huh?''

''He's one of the best things to ever happen to me. I know that sounds ridiculous-''

''No, not at all. Boss is one of the best things to happen to me. I get it.''

Brittany turned and plopped herself down at the edge of her bed. ''Most people take one look at him and think he's a bad dog with a bad attitude who's just too wild, but he's not. He's so much more than that.''

''He's a lucky dog to have a human like you.''

''Yeah well, Boss is lucky too. If you're the one who comes home to him every night.''

''See you lost me there. I don't think very many people dream about me coming home to them.''

''I find that hard to believe.''

Santana shrugged and then slinked her way over to join Brittany on her bed. ''You're just getting to know me though. The truth is...I'm not exactly easy to care about.''

''I've seen you with Boss though.'' Brittany bumped Santana in the side. ''The way he looks at you when you're playing with him. I'd say he finds it pretty easy to care about you.''

''Yeah well. I give him belly rubs and doggy treats. He'd love anyone.''

Brittany shook her head and laughed. ''No, because remember, puppy intuition? I don't think they're won over so easily. It takes a lot more than that. Something tells me Boss loves you because you're genuine and loving and protective.''

''I suppose.''

''And for what it's worth, _I_ find it pretty easy to care about you too.''

Santana turned her face to catch Brittany's eyes. ''You do?''

''Our puppy play dates are usually the highlight of my week. I look forward to them and not just for Biscuit and Boss' benefit either. You're funny and smart and you really know how to fill out a sports bra.''

Santana laughed and tried not to blush at that.

''I like sitting on our bench and talking to you,'' Brittany continued. ''About our dogs or music or work, anything, everything.''

''Our bench huh?''

''Yeah, our bench. I don't know where you got this idea that you're hard to care about or be with but it's not true.''

''Yeah well. Like Biscuit I guess you could say I have a complicated past.''

Brittany considered that for a second. ''Yeah well. Like Boss I'm willing to look beyond that.''

Brittany turned her body slightly, opening herself up, hoping that Santana would see the move for what it was, an invitation for her to lean in and give Brittany a lip locky embrace. It was quiet and dim and they were alone on a bed after all. All Santana had to do was tilt forward and press her lips against Brittany's. For a second it even looked like she was going to do just that was she bumped their noses together gently, moving in slow degrees until-

''Brittany, Sugar Motta's pomeranian just took a dump under the coffee table! Finn Hudson's doberman is humping Quinn Fabray's greyhound! And you don't even want to know what Kurt Hummel's yorkie just swallowed! We're having a doggy emergency out here and I need you!'' Tina shouted through the door in a rushed speech. She followed through with several desperate knocks.

It seemed the party was getting out of hand in their absence. It kind of put a damper on any potential makeout session.

''I think I have to get out there,'' Brittany said mournfully.

''I guess you do.''

Santana watched Brittany hesitantly stand up and head out to tend to the party before she herself exhaled and tossed her upper body flat on her back onto the mattress.

''Smooth moves, Lopez,'' she said to herself and the portrait of Biscuit that she felt was staring down at her.

X

X

X

**This chapter isn't really what I wanted it to be but, oh well. This is just a fun one so, if it's messy then it's messy. Also, I think I want to turn Sam eating dog food a running bit in this fic lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

''...Santana, I know we've only known each other for a short while but in that short time we've had tons of amazing puppy play dates and text sessions and super intimate phone conversations. I feel like I've shared parts of myself with you that I've never shared with anyone. You make me laugh and feel safe and seen and...excited. You make me excited to come to the park every day. As strange as it sounds I don't think Biscuit and Boss are the only ones who have found a connection in all of this. In fact I think in a strange roundabout way they were meant to bring me to you and you to me. What I'm trying to say is that I think this could be something if we let it. Me and you. So what do you say? Would you go out with me?''

Brittany sat on a park bench and turned to her companion at her side with wide, hopeful eyes as she waited for a response.

In reply Biscuit leaned in and licked her chin.

''Biscuit,'' she groaned in mock annoyance. ''I'm trying to practice my romantic speech for Santana on you, she's gonna be here any minute now. I need your honest opinion. What do you think? Was it too forward? Too sappy? Should I tone it down? Is it too desperate? The first two versions of it had me going on a tangent about how I want to be reincarnated as her pink sports bra but I cut it because I didn't want to come across as too pervy. I just want her to know that what I feel is big and real and honest.''

''_Ruff!''_

''You think so?'' Brittany asked, as if he had given her a valid comment. She stood up and began to pace in front of him as he continued to sit on the bench, watching her.

Biscuit yipped affirmatively.

''It means so much that I have your support on this, Biscuit. I know you're not a fan of the other people I've tried to date but Santana is sooooo different. She's smart and funny and so, so beautiful. Like looking at her hurts kind of beautiful. More than that she has an even more beautiful heart. She's got this idea in her head that she's some cold unlovable thing but she's not. Underneath that bad girl veneer she's tender...just like you.''

Biscuit panted as he stared at his lovelorn human.

Brittany exhaled in preparation for the big moment. Yes, she was going to do this, she told herself. She was going to lay it all out and tell Santana how she felt and that she wanted to explore them becoming something more. No ifs, ands or buts about it, nothing was going to stop her or get in her way from finally speaking the words.

''Sorry I'm late,'' Santana announced herself a few moments later as she and Boss arrived on the scene. ''We took a detour because_ somebody here_ had to chase some squirrels.'' She gave a pointed nod below to indicate Boss as the guilty party.

''That's okay,'' Brittany said brightly.

While Boss and Biscuit greeted and nuzzled each other Santana sank down onto the bench and sighed. ''I'm glad you called for a play date.''

''Oh?'' Brittany joined her, raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

''Yeah, I think Boss needed some fresh air. He's been acting up all day. It's like he woke up and decided he was a moody teenager or something, little guy has been giving me nothing but attitude. Barking at everything, resisting me when I tried to put him on a leash.''

Brittany laughed. ''Maybe he's going through doggy puberty.''

''Apparently,'' Santana said. ''To tell you the truth I haven't had the most productive day myself either. I've been cooped up in the studio for what feels like hours.''

''Why? What's up?''

''I'm producing a new album and the pop princess I'm helping is not taking any of my notes.''

''That stinks, I'm sorry.'' Brittany wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask but she couldn't help herself. ''Who is it?''

''_Let's just say it rhymes with __Smariana Schmande.''_

''Oh.''

''Yeah. This past week has been stressing me out like no other. I had a million meetings and half a dozen stuffy label suits breathing down my neck about finishing the record by the deadline. Not to mention Sam who's on me about going to this jazz thing with him and his girlfriend. Just. Ugh to the ugh.''

''Wellllll,'' Brittany sang cheerily. ''Maybe I can cheer you up then?''

Santana exhaled as her lips curled up into a weak but tender looking smile. ''You've already turned my day around just by sitting here with me.''

''I have?''

''Totally.''

Brittany grinned. ''Good to know. That makes me a little bit more confident of what your answer is to a question I'm about to ask you. Would you-''

''_Arf-arf-arf! Arf-arf-arf!''_

''_Boss no!''_

Before Brittany could register what was going on and just as she was about to launch into speech Boss somehow wrangled himself off of his leash and made a run for it, dashing wildly ahead. In the blink of an eye Santana was up and running after him leaving Brittany and Biscuit to jog after them in confusion.

It was a strange and confusing chain of events but by the time Brittany caught up with Santana Boss was nowhere to be seen. He had vanished and Brittany watched as a panting and panicked Santana turned in frantic circles as she tried to spot him. Nowhere was he amongst the families having picnics or vendors selling food or the other park patrons that littered the many other benches lining the pathway.

Boss was simply gone.

Out of sight.

''Oh my god,'' Santana said, her voice wavering. ''Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.''

''What just happened?'' Brittany asked.

''Boss. He ran away. _His collar, his leash, I don't know how but he got loose and now I can't find him_.'' Again Santana turned in place. Anxiety washed over her features, making them twitch.

''Hey, it's okay.''

''How? The park is huge and I don't even know which direction he ran in. What if he gets lost? What if he wanders off into a street? What if he comes across a larger animal?'' Santana was vibrating with rapid fire speech as her worry overcame her.

Brittany did her own turn in place, scanning their surroundings to double check. Santana was right. This did not look good. Finding Boss was going to be a task considering how large the park was, but in the face of Santana's panic Brittany made the split second decision. She had to be strong for Santana in her time of need.

''Alright, here's what we're going to do,'' Brittany began gently but firmly. ''We're going to take a deep breath and then me and you are going to walk every single inch of this park until we find Boss. Okay?''

Santana just blinked with glassy eyes and made no reply. Like Boss, Brittany thought she looked utterly lost as well.

''Look at me,'' Brittany said to her. She took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. ''I'm here for you alright.''

It took Santana a few moments to squeeze back and look Brittany in the eyes.

''Okay?''

Santana gave her a hesitant nod. ''Okay.''

For the next two hours they searched, asking every food vendor and jogger they crossed paths with if they had seen a young lab running around unleashed. Everyone they ran into looked apologetic as they shook their heads and informed them they hadn't come across any unleashed puppies.

The trails and sidewalks seemed endless and over time they even started to look the same. Even with Biscuit using his super puppy sense of smell they still had no luck. Santana was looking more and more devastated as the afternoon wore on. Brittany could hear the worry and emotion in her voice each time she called out for Boss by his name. Throughout all of this Santana had continued to hold tight to Brittany's hand, like a lifeline, her link to something safe and solid. Every time Brittany sensed Santana's anxiety was spiking she would gently squeeze her hand to remind her that she was right there with her.

They were out there for what felt like ages and after a good deal of time though they came to a halt on a small bridge overlooking a pond. Things were looking pretty bleak now that they were several hours in. Santana planted her elbows down onto the barrier and pushed her face into her hands. Seeing Santana look defeated like that was absolutely heartbreaking.

''This is like the worst day ever. If something happens to him-''

''Don't think like that,'' Brittany hushed her.

''This is all my fault, I should have made sure his leash was secure,'' Santana said, grumbling to herself.

''There's still an hour or two of light left, we can keep walking around.''

''He's just...he's just so little,'' Santana sniffled. ''And he's out there alone and scared.''

Brittany leaned in closer towards her. If Santana was going to fall apart then Brittany was going to do her best to let her lean on her. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like if she lost Biscuit so she could only guess how worried and distraught Santana was feeling inside.

''God I just think if I hadn't been as frustrated or grumpy with him today-''

''That has nothing to do with it.'' Brittany said. ''You were having a rough day. That doesn't mean you're a bad person or that you were careless. If you were either of those things you wouldn't be beating yourself up right now worrying about finding him. This kind of thing can happen to anyone. Boss got away from you because of a defective leash, that's it.''

''Is it?'' Santana took a moment to compose herself before looking up. ''Figures that the first good thing to come into my life in a long time would up and disappear on me. I should be used to it by now. Everyone leaves.''

''Well, I'm still here and something deep down tells me Boss would never leave you like that,'' Brittany assured her. ''That little goof loves you just as much as you love him. Trust me.''

She reached forward to wipe a single tear away from Santana's cheek. It felt warm against her skin. She wished she could've kissed it away instead. She was surprised when Santana shot a hand up to hold her hand in place against her cheek, keeping their contact.

''We're going to find him if it's the last thing that Biscuit and I do. I promise okay?'' Brittany vowed.

''How are you so sure?'' Santana asked.

''Because soulmates belong together,'' Brittany answered confidently. ''And when you find your soulmate there's nothing that can keep you from the inevitable, and Biscuit and Boss are soulmates. Like, the world wouldn't allow beings who were meant to be to meet only to pull them apart.''

''You really think that huh?''

''I do and even if we don't find him today there's still hope for tomorrow.''

''How?'' Santana asked.

''Well I can go home and whip up some missing dog flyers and first thing tomorrow we can plaster them all over the park with you.''

''You'd do that?''

''Of course. I'd do anything for you - I mean, _I'd do anything to help you_.''

''_Ruff-ruff!''_

That's when they both looked up and saw a flash of yellow leap into the small pond beneath the bridge. _Boss. _Boss was running - happy and panting with his tongue out - into the body of water and swimming towards a cluster of ducks lazily floating along.

''There he is!'' Brittany shouted.

''What?''

''Look! Boss is in the water down there!''

''Oh my god! That's him!''

''What is he doing?''

''His favorite squeaky toy is a duck, he's probably going after them because he wants to play and he thinks they're toys.'' Santana let out a stunned and relieved laugh. She started a joyous jog down the bridge to get back on land. Once she was she ran the short pathway to stand at the edge of the water. ''Boss!''

A bit like a cartoon character Boss did a comical double take to look at his human calling to him.

''Come here!'' Santana urged him. ''Those are not your toys.''

Boss let out a sad doggy groan as if he knew he was being admonished. He changed course and began to paddle his way back to land, back to Santana until he was inching out of the water, soaked.

''What were you doing running off like that?'' Santana asked and got down on her knees. She threw both of her arms around him. She didn't care if she was getting dirty or wet, she was most concerned with making sure Boss was okay. ''I've been all over the place looking for you, boy. You scared me.''

Boss tilted his head as if in apology.

''Don't ever do that again, you hear me?''

Boss made a soft affirmative noise in response.

Brittany and Biscuit came over to join them and watch the little reunion between dog and human. It was so very terribly sweet she thought to herself as Santana knelt in mud and hugged a soggy looking Boss like he was the most precious, most valuable thing in the entire world.

''Come on, Boss, let's get you home.''

Santana put Boss back on his leash, this time double checking it to make sure he was properly secure.

X

''So this is your place…''

After they found Boss the four of them had started off in the direction of Santana's apartment. She didn't quite extend an invitation to Brittany, but then, she didn't seem to mind Brittany tagging along either. Santana still seemed a little frazzled by the whole ordeal and almost looked comforted to have Brittany walking along with her as she came down from the adrenaline of it all.

Brittany marvelled at the spacious and swanky apartment as she walked in. It was dark and sophisticated and sexy and so very Santana, and yet there was an odd and wholesome contrast she noticed in that despite the cool and severe decor every single room was outfitted with a doggy bed in the corner and a basket of small dog toys. It was like a dash of warmth in each room. Santana definitely pampered and spoiled Boss and made sure he had his own space in their home.

''Yeah, this is me.''

''It's gorgeous.''

''I do okay.''

Santana began to lead Brittany and the dogs through the main sitting area, down a hallway and into a sleek and swanky looking bathroom. Or well, it would have been had Boss not decided to shake his fur out which only served to paint the walls with a thin muddy residue. Brittany thought he sort of looked like Swamp Thing.

Santana wrangled her puppy into the tub and started the water. ''You're welcome to hang out in the living room if you want. I don't know if you want to stick around for this.''

''What, his bath? Why is that?''

Santana winced. ''Because giving Boss a bath is like trying to wrestle a crocodile. There's gonna be a lot of splashing and maybe even some wrestling. My little guy puts up a fight. It can get pretty messy.''

Brittany wasn't phased. She just shrugged and began to roll up her sleeves, fully prepared to put in some work. ''Well then it's a good thing I'm here. If Boss is a handful during bath time then you could probably use an extra set of hands.''

Santana smiled, happy for the help. ''Just remember, I tried to warn you.''

Soon Santana and Brittany were both on their knees, their hands running through fur as they worked to both soothe and shampoo Boss. It took a couple of moments of reassuring pets from both of them for Boss to calm down and go still. Biscuit meanwhile watched them from the doorway where he had decided to plop himself down.

''Usually I give Biscuit a bath once a week,'' Brittany said, lathering behind Boss' ears. ''But sometimes I let it slide and go an extra few days and I swear, is it just me or do dogs smell like-''

''Corn chips?''

''When they start to need a bath? Yes!'' Brittany hollered. ''Although I think his doggy stench is more like Doritos, but you know what I mean.''

Santana cracked up. ''I always wondered if that was just Boss or if it was all dogs.''

''Okay this is gonna sound weird, but like, _I kind of like it_.''

''That's totally weird but I get it. He's your baby.''

''My stinky Frito chip smelling baby.''

They laughed together and inside the tub Boss whined as they massaged more soap into his coat. For several silent minutes they washed pond muck off of the little guy. There was something weirdly soothing about it all as they kneeled at the bathtub together. Washing a dog together wasn't sexy or hot, but it was in it's own way quietly intimate. It was like something partners would do together on a lazy Saturday evening.

Domestic, Brittany thought.

''I'm sorry about today,'' Santana said breaking the silence as she pulled the tab to drain the water once they had finished rinsing the puppy off.

Brittany helped a shivering Boss out of the tub and draped a towel over him. ''What, why?''

''I don't know, for freaking out like I did and getting all emotional earlier when Boss went missing. I must've looked like an idiot crying over a dog.''

''He's not just a dog, he's your family. Just like Biscuit is mine. Showing how much you care about him doesn't make you look like an idiot at all, it just shows how much you love him.''

''Yeah?''

''If Biscuit got lost I'd be going out of my mind with worry too. There's nothing you need to be sorry or embarrassed about. In fact, I think it's sweet.''

Santana chuckled and shook her head dismissively. ''I wouldn't go as far as saying that.''

''Well I would, and I am.''

''I know you said you don't need any thanks but thank you, for being there for Boss. For being there for me today. I owe you one. A big one.''

''Well there's no thank you necessary here. I helped you today because I wanted to. You would have done the same for me, right?''

Santana looked over to Biscuit who was now up and alert and waiting for Boss to come join him so they could go play. ''Of course.''

''I didn't come here because I expected some kind of reward for that.''

''Then why did you come?''

''I came because...because I love Boss and I...I really, really care about you Santana.''

Santana squinted then as she recalled. ''What was it you were going to ask me?''

''Huh?''

''Earlier today at the park. When I got there you said you had a question for me but then Boss ran off and we both got distracted. You were going to tell me something I think. It sounded like it was important. What was it?''

It took a moment to come back to Brittany.

She did have a question prepared for Santana. A long and meandering question about possibly maybe perhaps going out on a date with Brittany. But before Brittany could even begin Boss decided he'd had enough of this water business and decided to vigorously shake himself dry. The humans weren't toweling him down fast enough so he slipped out of their grasp and onto the bathroom floor rug and it was there he shook himself, sending sprays of water everywhere and onto every surface, including both Santana and Brittany. After a newly bathed Boss was pleased with his fur he pranced off, taking Biscuit along with him.

This left Santana and Brittany dripping.

Both of their outfits were covered in wet spots. And not the sexy kind either.

''Oh my god,'' Brittany groaned as she looked down at her soaked top.

''I am so sorry,'' Santana said as laughter rolled out of her. She handed Brittany a clean towel but it didn't do any good, she had spots all over her.

Brittany laughed it off. ''It's fine, it's fine.''

Santana stood up and held out a hand to help Brittany do the same. ''Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes while I get those washed for you.''

She guided Brittany out of the bathroom, down a hallway and into her bedroom and from there she walked her into what appeared to be a huge walk-in closet. Brittany watched Santana sift through a rack of clothing as she looked for something Brittany could wear and she had to smile.

Santana was covered in wet spots and soap bubbles and definitely had a smudge of pond mud on her cheek for sure, but there in that moment Brittany couldn't help but think she was at her most stunning, most breathtaking. This wasn't the glossy put together Santana who always met her at their park bench, this was the messy, slightly soggy devoted dog mom. Not that she didn't enjoy looking at the other version of Santana but there was something that felt intimate about seeing her this way. Real.

Brittany had planned to go about this with some big flowery speech but now in this moment she didn't think any of her words would be sufficient enough. She thought maybe it would be better to let her actions speak for themselves. The two of them had done enough sniffing around the matter Brittany thought. There had been several moments where one or both of them had been on the brink of making some kind of gesture she thought, but if it wasn't one thing it was another keeping them from making a move.

Maybe, Brittany thought, she should stop trying to be subtle or slow moving about it and just go for it. Like Boss and Biscuit. The day those two met there hadn't been any big awkward preamble, there were no long, tortuous weeks of mixed and missed signals, no, Boss had just gone up and started sniffing Biscuit's butt and that was that, they were a done deal.

Maybe that's what Brittany needed to do. _Just go for it, put it all out there, no beating around the bush anymore._

Brittany took a deep breath and with determination began to peel her clothes off. Like Boss and Biscuit, she was going to put it all out there in a big way. A half naked way.

She started stripping.

''I uh, I'm not sure what size you are but these look like they'll do-''

Santana's words got caught in her throat when she turned around and found Brittany standing before her in her bra and panties.

Santana blinked unevenly, one eyelid closing before the other as her gaze fell to Brittany's still slightly damp body, drifting down her defined abs and long, long legs. Santana knew it was totally out of line but she found it hard not to gawk. Brittany was wearing an adorable pink bra with little black dots all over it and all Santana could think about was leaning forward and pressing her face in between-

Santana let out a dazed whimper. ''Guh.''

''What?'' Brittany asked, breaking her out of her naughty daydream.

''I just…you're in your...''

Brittany looked down at her own body and for a second she questioned her move. ''Am I making you uncomfortable?''

''Not at all.''

''Oh. Okay. Then am I making you nervous?''

''No.'' Santana looked like she was malfunctioning, unable to breath properly.

Brittany thought it was cute. Too cute. She took a step forward. Santana was standing there looking all adorable and confused as she continued to stare hard and hungrily.

''Then...if I'm not making you uncomfortable and I'm not making you nervous...am I making you...excited?'' Brittany took yet another step.

Santana didn't have an answer to that. She just stood, chest heaving and nostrils slightly flaring. She looked like a puppy who was ready to pounce on a really tasty treat, and Brittany was more than happy to be that tasty treat.

Brittany took one final step forward, very much in Santana's personal space. Her hands went down to Santana's jeans though and without breaking eye contact with her she started to undo the woman's belt. She shivered at the sound of metal clinking.

''What are you doing?'' Santana asked in a whisper as Brittany tugged at her zipper.

''You're soaking wet too. You should get out of your clothes.''

''Brittany.'' Santana said, her voice going deep and husky as if she were hypnotized in some sexy kind of way. ''Is this really what you want?''

Brittany pulled Santana's belt out of the loops and let it slip to the floor. ''I've wanted this since the day I first saw you in the park.''

Santana let out a little grunt.

''Is this what you want?'' Brittany questioned her right back.

With fire in her eyes Santana gave her a small and slow nod as her answer.

Brittany pulled Santana forward and tugged her body against her own. Their lips grazed the others for several long seconds. The anticipation was thick between them as they simply breathed against each other.

Brittany was the first to move, letting her tongue flick out briefly to lick at Santana's top lip. Santana took the hint then and opened her mouth almost immediately, tilting her head to give up more of herself as Brittany went in for a kiss. It was a mad, messy sort of embrace and they only broke apart so Santana could whip off her shirt and kick herself out of her jeans.

It was a little strange though in that even though it was Santana's place, it seemed to be Brittany leading this show, nudging Santana back into her bedroom so they could do this blind stumbly dance until the back of Santana's knees hit her mattress and they fell over onto her bed. Brittany didn't hesitate to crawl up and onto her lap. She let out a happy little squeak when she felt Santana move her hands down, down her hips and around to greedily cup her ass.

Brittany laughed into their kiss and Santana laughed back, lost in the euphoria. Santana only hesitated for the briefest of moments when she pulled back with a sudden thought.

''Wait,'' Santana panted.

''Wha?'' Brittany was breathless and so very ready. She really hoped Santana wasn't having second thoughts about what they were doing. "Did I do something wrong?"

''No, no. It's not that."

"Then what?"

"The dogs?''

It was funny how Santana could go from super sexy beast mode to adorable doting dog mom in the blink of an eye. _She was worried about the dogs._ Yes, Brittany thought, Santana Lopez was too sweet.

''They're dogs,'' Brittany laughed and ran her hands through dark hair, trying to sooth her. ''They'll be fine.''

''You sure?''

''Most definitely.'' And then with a smile Brittany laid a warm, wet yummy kiss on her. ''They more than anyone would understand the need to give into animal urges.''

What happened next wasn't slow or perfect or sentimental. It was sweaty and heated and hurried, a fun and playful frenzy. Brittany told Santana she wanted her all over and everywhere and in every way. Santana, ever the eager little puppy, was happy to flip Brittany over onto her back and give the girl what she asked for again and again.

As hot and passionate and almost primal as it was between them when they were beneath the sheets, the minute they were finished it was like all of the urgency was sucked out of the room and replaced with something else.

Something calm and peaceful.

An exhausted and sweaty Brittany caught her breath as she snuggled up into Santana's side. She angled herself just slightly so as to be able to place her head on Santana's shoulder, she did this so she could dance her fingertips up and down Santana's flat stomach and trace the tiny indentations of her abs and muscles.

''We should've done that like way sooner,'' Brittany heaved with satisfaction.

Santana smiled lazily. ''Yeah?''

''You have no idea how many days I spent going in mental circles trying to figure out if you were into me or not.''

''You did?''

''Oh totally. I mean that weird dog-sobriety party? Total excuse to invite you over.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, Biscuit isn't in Alcoholics Anonymous, although I'm pretty sure _he does_ have a vaping problem that he's hiding from me, but like, you can't control your kids ya know, so I let it slide, but yeah. The party was just an excuse to get to spend more time with you.''

''I didn't pick up on that at all. I just thought you were obsessed with your dog.''

Brittany was unashamed. ''I mean_ I am _but I could do two things at once.''

''Well just so you know, you weren't the only one throwing things out there hoping to get some kind of reaction.''

''Really?''

Santana hummed. ''I don't know about you but I don't normally prance around and work out at the park in my bra and tights. That day I wore that hoping that you wouldn't be able to control yourself around my hotness.''

Brittany grinned as she remembered. Ah yes, how could she ever forget that amazing pink sports bra. ''Wait, but no, I totally reacted to that! I was practically slobbering all over you and I was making it super obvious too. You're the one who didn't react to my reaction there.''

Santana lifted a shoulder. ''I guess I wasn't sure.''

''We wasted so much time trying to be subtle or cool about it when we could've been like this all along if we were just open and straightforward about our feelings. You know if you ask me, people should be more like dogs.''

''Oh yeah? How is that?''

Brittany turned over onto her stomach to face Santana. ''Dogs go after what they want. They don't putter around with indecision. If a dog is hungry it hunts for food, if a dog is sleepy it rolls over and takes a nap, and if a dog wants a little something-something from another dog they just go right on up over and start sniffing butts and wah-la, love connection. They get to the point. We should've been doing it doggy style.''

''I wouldn't be opposed to trying that position if you want-''

''I mean _metaphorical doggy style_. Although it was fun when you turned me over and - whatever, I'm getting off topic. My point is sometimes you have to put yourself out there and go after what you want.''

Santana didn't know how to respond to that, she was still pretty blissed out from their tumble in bed. ''So what does this mean? Me and you?''

''It means I'm really, really into you and I hope we can start to see each other for more than just weekly puppy play dates. I'd love to take you out on a real date. A proper date.''

''A proper date huh?''

''Mmmhm. I'm totally gonna sweep you off your feet just so you know.''

''I'd like to see that.''

''Prepare to swoon, Santana Lopez,'' Brittany warned.

''Yeah no, I hate to break it to you but I don't swoon.''

''Oh right, you don't, you just dork out like this.'' Brittany went and made a silly face, blinking unevenly and letting her tongue hang out of her mouth. She looked like a squirrel that just got run over by a car.

''Uh what the hell is that?''

''That's the face you make when you're mega turned on. Honestly I'm amazed I even slept with you.''

Santana gave a teasing swat to the side of Brittany's ass. ''I do not look like that.''

''Yeah you do.''

''Oh my god stop lying.''

''Also when you orgasm your leg totally shakes like a dog getting its belly rubbed.''

''It does not!''

''It so does!''

Brittany then delivered several firm pokes into Santana's side, causing Santana to erupt into mad, machine gun laughter. This of course only made Brittany laugh as well and there was something about all of this laughter that drew the attention of Boss and Biscuit who came and peeked into the room. Curious and perhaps wanting to get in on what looked like a good time, the two young dogs trotted in and jumped up onto the bed. Brittany and Santana pulled a sheet over their bodies and scream-laughed at Boss and Biscuit who thought nothing of hopping in between them and giving them both affectionate licks to the face.

This, Brittany thought, she could definitely get used to. Moments like this that were so wonderfully warm. Like a couple. Like a family.

When they went to bed that night with Boss and Biscuit sleeping peacefully at the foot of the bed and with Santana softly snoring at her side, Brittany thought yes, she definitely wouldn't mind spending her nights like this from now on.

X

The next morning Santana woke up relaxed and at ease, her face buried in blonde hair.

It had been rather easy to let sleep overtake her with Brittany tangled up with her. There was something about Brittany and her energy that made Santana feel dizzy and somehow lighter.

They had finally stopped puttering around each other and their feelings and went for it. Granted she had never imagined it would go down the way it did, but the day before her emotions had been so high what with Boss running away briefly and she got caught up in it all. Brittany had been there for her in her weakest, darkest moment, holding her hand and assuring her the entire time. By the end of the day, even with Boss being found, Santana just wanted to be as close to Brittany as possible.

So when she turned around and saw Brittany stripped down in front of her she knew she was a goner. Her body ached to be up against Brittany. To be touched and comforted in the most natural way.

The sex was amazing. It was so much hotter and heavier than anything else Santana had ever known. It didn't feel cheap and it didn't feel hollow, it felt like connection.

She opened one eye and took a glance at the still slightly dim room. Brittany was her little spoon and Santana placed a kiss on the back of her shoulder before slowly and quietly slipping out of bed. She tossed on a robe and left Brittany snoozing along with Boss and Biscuit who were still konked out at the foot of the bed.

With a little hope in her heart Santana made her way to her kitchen and began pulling items out of her fridge. She'd never really made anyone breakfast before - other than Boss of course - but there was something beautifully quaint about the idea. And after their marathon the night before she thought it would be the perfect gesture, the perfect way to wake Brittany up to a new day and hopefully what would be a new beginning.

And so she busied herself, cutting up fruit, pulling eggs out of her fridge, making toast, pouring out pancake mix, burning her first batch of pancakes, YouTubing 'how to make pancakes' and having another go of it. She was determined to do this right, everything had to be absolutely perfect when she served Brittany. If Santana was going to put herself out there again like this she had to do it right, do it romantic. It took her the better part of an hour but when it was all said and done and she set everything up on a tray it was. Fresh fruit, fluffy stack of hotcakes, juice, coffee, the works.

She was just about to pick it up and head back to the bedroom when she heard a ruckus come through her front door.

''I'm telling you, those chicks in Heart were lesbians who lesbianed together.''

''For the last time, no they weren't. Ann and Nancy Wilson were sisters.''

Soon she was face to face with Sam, which wasn't odd in and of itself as he often did let himself in at random times, usually in the morning and usually to restock her pantry as she wasn't exactly the best at taking care of herself or keeping her fridge filled. What was odd however was that this time around he wasn't alone. He had Puck with him for some reason and they were both carrying bags. It seemed their mutual friend had tagged along with Sam during one of his thoughtful grocery runs for her.

''Uhhhhh what are you doing here,'' she started awkwardly, straightening up her body and tying the sash in her robe tighter.

Sam made a peculiar little face at her as if it was obvious. ''Doing my once-a-week drop in, because the only thing you ever have in your pantry is dog food, alcohol and saltines.''

''Right, yeah, well thank you for this, but if you can both see yourselves out.'' Santana took the grocery bags from both Puck and Sam's hands, tossed them on her kitchen island and then began nudging them back in the direction in which they came.

Puck however dodged her grasp and was more interested in taking a peek at what smelled so good. ''Hold your horses, Lopez. What's all this? Since when do you cook?'' He made a grab for a slice of bacon and threw it in his mouth.

''I can cook, I cook all the time,'' Santana said defensively.

Sam squinted in curiosity as he silently noted the tray of food with two plates of food. Despite his tendency to accidentally consume dog food he had his bright, intuitive moments. He made eye contact with Santana and the two of them had some brief wordless communication. Through Santana's furrowed brows and weird facial ticks he got the picture. _She wasn't alone_. Without having to be told he tried to grab at Puck's elbow. ''Come on, Puckerman, Santana's in a mood, let's get out of her hair huh?''

Puck just waved Sam away. ''You wake me up and drag me along on your errand run, nuh-uh, I think I'm owed a little something here. Serve me up a plate of this.'' However he didn't even wait for that and eagerly began digging in at one of the existing plates. ''You got any hot sauce for these eggs?''

''Will you two get out of here?'' Santana said quietly fuming.

Sam widened his eyes. ''I'm trying,'' he said under his breath.

''You know your key is for emergencies,'' Santana reminded Sam. ''Next time you might wanna try knocking.''

''How was I supposed to you know had a gi-'' Sam stopped talking before he said too much.

Puck paused his sloppy chewing and looked between the other two of them. ''What's going on?''

X

Brittany stretched herself awake and slowly opened her eyes. The bedroom was by now bathed in sunlight and she inhaled with a smile on her face. Santana was missing from the bed but the smell of hot freshly cooked food let her know that the other woman wasn't too far away.

The night before had been everything she had hoped it would be and more. She had been swept up in her desire and in Santana and although it perhaps wasn't the most traditional way to go about it, hopping into bed together and all, she was glad they had finally made a move towards something more.

She bounced out of the sheets and tossed on a tee shirt and panties and went to open a window to let more light and air into the room. There was something thrilling about being in Santana's space, surrounded by Santana's things that made Brittany feel giddy like a school girl almost. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself but she thought this could be something really good, really serious.

Santana was so caring and sweet and sexy and supportive, there were so many layers to her and Brittany wanted to get to know each and every one of them. Of course she also knew she owed two very special someones a very serious meaningful conversation soon because if everything was about to change they were probably the first ones who needed to know.

Boss and Biscuit were curled up together in a large doggy bed at the foot of the bed. They yawned and blinked up at her. Brittany took a deep breath and went down to sit in front of them, crossing her legs.

She was going to have to man up about this.

''Hey guys,'' Brittany began, giving them both rubs behind the ears. ''I know you both probably have a lot of questions. Yesterday was a little unexpected. You must've seen your mommies doing things last night huh? That was probably really confusing for you but, it's just something humans uh do when they really care about each other. Santana and I just happened and I know it's going to be complicated what with you two being an item too, but you know what it's like. Animal attraction and all."

Biscuit made a comforting whimper as if agreeing with her.

Brittany took a moment to look more directly at Boss, addressing him specifically. "It's not just sex between me and your mom-"

At this Boss ran his paw over his head, as if he didn't want to hear any details of his human's sex life.

"Although just to be clear your mom is like _whoa_ in bed, especially that third round when she rolled over in the middle of the night and - what I'm trying to say is this could be something serious and I just hope the two of you can be as supportive of us as we have been of your relationship."

Boss made no response except to turn his back to her and start licking his junk.

"Well I'm glad we cleared the air," Brittany said, choosing to take his actions as a sign of acceptance.

X

"Well well well, I'm glad to hear you're getting back in the game," Puck said once he put all the pieces together.

Sam and Santana were both shooting daggers at him, even as he went around to give Santana a side hug as if proud of her.

"After you told me that night you went home with that piece from the club ended in disaster I was actually worried for you."

Sam squinted at them. "What night, what club?"

"Santana and I went out a couple of weeks ago. She left with some tail but didn't get any," Puck explained, but then turned back to Santana, eager for details. "So who's in your bedroom now? And also what the hell are you making her breakfast for? The point of the morning after is to get them out of the door, not have them stick around."

"Oh my god will you please shut the hell up," Santana hissed finally, tiring of Puck's careless attitude. "It doesn't matter who I have in my bedroom because guess what, you're not meeting her. You and Sam are leaving."

Sam wasn't putting up a fight but Puck was being insistent as hell. "Why?"

"Because okay, I care about this girl."

"Care?" Puck looked confused. "I thought you learned your lesson already.''

''And what lesson is that?'' Santana asked.

Puck shrugged. ''People like me and you aren't meant for relationships or monogamy. The few times you tried your hand at a relationship what happened?''

''They ended,'' Santana answered.

''That's right, they left. They left, and you were lucky for it because you should be out getting ass every night, not making fucking smiley face pancakes for some chick."

Sam had heard enough. "Will you chill out?"

"What, I'm just telling Santana the truth here," Puck said defensively and stared at Santana almost in a pitying manner. "If you want to play girlfriends for a while, fine, whatever. But when this ends like all the others have and trust me it will, you'll be right back at step one just like always and you'll be coming to me yet again when you need a wingman to help you find an easy lay.''

''And why would I need that?'' she asked.

''Because easy lays are just that, easy,'' said Puck. ''You don't have to be vulnerable or real with easy lays and let's face it, the real reason your relationships never worked out is because you can't be either of those things with anyone. That's why god created easy lays, for lone wolves like me and you.''

Santana clenched her jaw as she digested Puck's sad estimation of her love life. Or more specifically her ability to be open and real and exposed.

He did have a point to some degree. Every woman she had ever been with had been drawn to her because of her beauty, her status and all of the classic standard bad girl features she possessed. They had all considered it to be a bit of fun being with someone who had the dark, sexy and smoldering vibe in spades, but in the end when it was over they had all left her after admitting that there came a point where they needed more than a good time. They needed communication and vulnerability, and even when Santana felt like she was giving those things, even when she was really trying to be and provide those things, they had all seen something faulty in her ability to do so.

Puck may have had a point. It still hurt her to hear it, even if he was someone she considered a sort of friend.

''If you're done, can you leave now?'' Santana said firmly.

Relenting and perhaps realizing he touched some kind of nerve, Puck quieted himself and went back to munching on bacon. Sam meanwhile just looked speechless, not knowing what to say or if he should say anything at all. There was an awkward air with the three of them there.

Brittany interrupted it when she came bouncing in the room. She was dressed in a fresh outfit she had apparently found in Santana's wardrobe and she was holding two leashes with Boss and Biscuit at the end of them.

She went and placed a peck on Santana's cheek. ''Mmmorning,'' she spoke against Santana's skin. ''Whatever you made smells amazing.''

She left Santana with several more kisses to her face and mouth, even as Puck and Sam watched on. It was nothing so terribly overt but from the smile on Brittany's face and the way she moved her lips slowly over Santana, making little breathy noises, it was pretty obvious to the men that Santana had definitely made Brittany really happy the night before.

''I'm gonna take our boys out for a quick morning walk,'' Brittany said cheerily. ''But I'll definitely be back before things get cold.''

''Sure thing,'' Santana said and tried to remain composed under Sam and Puck's stares.

Brittany sent a small wave to the two men and made her exit with the dogs at her heel. Once she was out of the apartment Puck let out a low and long whistle.

''You know on second thought, maybe I should adopt a dog too if they're pussy magnets like that,'' Puck cracked up. Sam and Santana didn't find his words so amusing though. ''Get it...dog...pussy…? No?''


End file.
